


Total Drama Return

by CourtKneeFan



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Also Mike and Zoey are the Aftermath hosts, Gen, Tags are kinda spoilers but idc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtKneeFan/pseuds/CourtKneeFan
Summary: Following Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, Chris McLean took a bit of a hiatus from hosting. But now, he's back with 22 returning campers competing for one million dollars! Follow the Screaming Grizzlies and Killer Blues as they go through many hard challenges, as well as their own interpersonal issues, and have to decide who must take the Leap of Shame each week! Love, hate, and of course, drama! Who will win the million? Find out on Total Drama Return!
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto & Duncan, Alejandro Burromuerto/Heather, Beverly "B" & Devon "DJ" Joseph, Brick McArthur & Trent, Brick McArthur/Ella (Total Drama), Bridgette & Courtney (Total Drama), Bridgette/Geoff (Total Drama), Courtney & Gwen (Total Drama), Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama), Devon "DJ" Joseph & Dawn, Leshawna/Harold McGrady V, Sammy "Samey"/Trent (Total Drama)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Episode One: Return of the Island, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first episode! Get to know the cast and prepare for the first challenge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome! This is my first posted fanfiction here, and my first Total Drama fic ever! I hope you enjoy!

**Episode One: Return of the Island, Part One**

Chris McLean smiled, standing on a wooden dock of what appeared to be the island from Muskoka known for housing Camp Wawanakwa, the setting of Total Drama Island, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and Total Drama All-Stars. It couldn’t be, though, since the island was destroyed in the finale of All-Stars. He cleared his throat. “Hello, and welcome to Camp Wawanakwa,” he began, before letting out a soft chuckle. “Well, not really. This is an exact replica of the island, equipped with all the flora and fauna, and all of its...heh, unnatural aspects, too. I’m Chris McLean, and welcome to Total Drama Return! Enjoy a season with your favorite members from the original cast, Revenge of the Island, and Pahkitew Island! Well, maybe not your favorites, but anyone dumb enough to sign the contract!” He let out a loud, long laugh. “Speaking of which…”

A boat pulled up to the dock, and as the walkway lowered, a brunette stepped down it, dressed in formal attire. Courtney rolled her eyes as she walked along the dock. “Hello, Chris,” she greeted, carrying her bags down with her. “I believe you spoke to my lawyers already?”

“Good to see you, too, Courtney,” the man replied, watching another boat arrive at the dock. “Oh, and if it isn’t everyone’s favorite competitor…”

The black-haired teen walked down onto the dock, smiling. “Hello, Chris,” Heather greeted. “I’m here to take what’s rightfully mine.”

“Heather,” he responded. “Welcome.”

“Hola, Chris,” spoke another voice, and Chris looked up to see Alejandro descending from the same boat Heather was in.

“Al!” Chris exclaimed, which received him a glare from the Latino. “Welcome, amigo.”

“Don’t call me that,” he snapped. “And I’m not your amigo. Unless you don’t remember trapping me in that robot for a year. I still haven’t properly healed.” Alejandro walked with a limp over to Heather, who held him tightly. “Don’t listen to him, mi amor~” she cooed, pecking him on the cheek, and he embraced her back.

“Yeesh, tough crowd,” the man grumbled with a sigh, before noticing another boat approaching. “Ah, look who’s here! Returning for the first time since season one-”

The dark-haired woman moved with haste onto the dock, stopping only to step on the man’s toes. “McLean.”

“Yeowch!” he exclaimed, tearing up a bit. “That’s not very polite, Eva.”

The rest of the teens laughed, going to hi-five Eva, but she just ignored them. As they waited, another boat arrived, this one walled in with bars and emitting an ominous smoke. “Ah, welcome back,” Chris laughed, “Duncan.”

The rest of the group looked on in a mix of shock, horror, and awe, as off the boat, wearing handcuffs, was Duncan, wearing his normal collar, his eyes looking empty, dressed in an orange jumpsuit. Chef Hatchet escorted him down the walkway, unlocking his cuffs when he reached the end. “Here I am, McLean, are you happy?” Duncan growled, his luggage being thrown down after him.

Courtney looked to Chris. “My contract never mentioned a  _ felon _ would be here!” the brunette yelled, emphasizing the word felon as she put her hands on her hips.

“Aw, come on, Princess, you know you love me,” Duncan teased, smiling at his ex. Courtney just rolled her eyes.

Chef Hatchet shoved him off towards the rest of the contestants. He happily stood next to Courtney, who turned away from him. Before long, another boat arrived at the dock, two familiar faces stepping off.

“Ah, Bridgette, Geoff!” Chris greeted the two blonds, who held each other tightly. “You two seem as inseparable as ever!”

“Yeah, we really got-” Bridgette began, before Geoff threw her off. “Oof! Hey, Geoff!”

Geoff, however, ran over to Duncan. “No way, Dunc!” he shouted. “I saw you get thrown into prison last season! Are you okay?”

Duncan’s still empty eyes met Geoff’s, but he managed a smile. “Well, I’m here, ain’t I?”

Geoff grabbed his old friend in a hug, but he felt no response, Duncan’s body limp.

“Hey, Geoff!” Bridgette repeated. “Remember me? Your  _ girlfriend? _ ” She walked down the dock, bringing Geoff’s stuff along with hers.

“Oh, right!” Geoff exclaimed, dragged back to reality, moving to meet his girlfriend, and standing back near Duncan and Courtney. Courtney turned back to her blonde friend, giving her a smile.

“And right behind them is…”

Exiting the boat that had appeared during the last emotional moment was a tall, muscular man with dark skin and a familiar smile. “Hey, Chris! Geoff!” DJ exclaimed, striding down the dock. “No way! Duncan, man, how’re you doing?”

Duncan kept up his smile. “Just fine,” he replied. “You?”

DJ gazed at him quizzically. “That’s...uncharacteristically optimistic of you,” he said. “You sure you’re the same Duncan?”

Duncan shook his head. “I’m not the same Duncan. I’m even better!”

**\----------------------------------------------Confessional: Duncan-------------------------------------------------**

“Ha, yeah, as part of my deal to be here, I can’t really bring up my time in prison.” The mohawked teen laughs. “I’d rather not anyway. Plus, if I make it to the merge, they said they’d ‘consider changing my sentence’!”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“Right…” DJ walked over to stand with the rest of the group.

Another boat docked quickly after DJ’s left, and a blue-haired teen stepped off, her arms crossed as she slowly walked down the dock. “Hey, Chris,” Gwen greeted the host with contempt. “I’m  _ so _ happy to be here.” The sarcasm was scalding.

“Welcome, Gwen,” the host retorted.

“Oh, hey, Gwen, I-” Courtney began, before she was shut up by Gwen’s shushing.

“Not a word, Courtney,” she growled. “We are not friends. And we will not be friends. Ever.”

Courtney looked at her sadly, but lowered her head in acceptance. Duncan glanced between the two then looked away.

**\----------------------------------------------Confessional: Courtney----------------------------------------------**

“I know I made a mistake at the ice cream challenge a while back, but I’ve changed since then!” She sighs. “At least, I think I have? I don’t know! I just wish I could go back and unmake that stupid chart! Ugh!” She pulls at her hair.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**\-------------------------------------------------Confessional: Duncan----------------------------------------------**

“Wow, I missed a catfight between Courtney and Gwen?” He laughs hard, wiping a tear from his face. “I really missed this island.” He looks down. “Of course, anything’s better than prison…”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“And what could be more awkward than that?” Chris asked, before letting out a loud laugh. “This!” A new boat pulled up to the dock and out came a familiar dark-haired guitarist, who gazed awkwardly down the dock. “Trent! Welcome back!”  
Trent chuckled awkwardly. “Hey, Chris. Hey...everyone else.” He walked down the dock, his guitar slung over his shoulder. As he made eye contact with Duncan, he glared, but the felon just ignored his gaze.

**\--------------------------------------------Confessional: Gwen-----------------------------------------------------**

“What, seriously?!” She puts her head in her hands. “First, I have to see Courtney and Duncan! But Trent? That’s a huge line crossed! Why did I even come back? Is a million even worth this?”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“Hey, uh…” Gwen began, looking at Trent, but he turned away, ignoring her.

“And here should be our last guests from the original cast…” Chris began. “Say, why are there so many original cast members?”

Chef just shrugged. “It was whoever signed the contract. Your rules, not mine.”

As the boat docked, off came a pale, skinny boy and his darker, much larger partner. Harold held Leshawna’s hand as he led her down the walkway, but she shook her head.

“Harold, I’m my own woman!” she protested, dragging her luggage along.

“Yes, but every gentleman knows it’s basic chivalry to hold his  _ girlfriend’s _ hand,” the redhead replied, emphasizing the word girlfriend. Leshawna just let out a sigh.

**\------------------------------------------------Confessional: Leshawna-------------------------------------------**

“I agreed to officially try this whole relationship thing with Harold, but he’s been so obsessed with calling me his girlfriend, and him my boyfriend, and...argh!” She lets out a loud sigh. “I don’t get why he’s trippin’ about it!”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The nerd looked at Duncan and stifled a laugh.

**\-----------------------------------------------Confessional: Harold-------------------------------------------------**

“Ha! Duncan went to prison? As he rightfully should!” Harold laughed spitefully. “Now he’ll never pick on me again!” He looked around the confessional nervously. “He didn’t hear that, right?”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“Well, that’s all for the original cast! Now, from Revenge of the Island…” A boat arrived at the dock, and off marched a short-haired guy dressed in full military garb. “Brick, welcome!”  
“Sir, yes, sir!” Brick yelled in response. “Great to be here.” He saluted the host before going to stand with the other contestants. “Brick McArthur, nice to meet you!”

Trent greeted the future soldier with a wave. “Name’s Trent. Nice to meet you, Brick.”

Brick put out his hand, which Trent grabbed and shook. “Good to meet you, too, Trent!”

Another boat quickly pulled up, and off walked a familiar bossy step. Jo smirked, sure she’d be running the game again already. Walking off, Chris spoke to her: “Yo, Jo!”

“May as well just hand me the million already.” She looked out onto the island, where her eyes met Heather’s. “Heather.”

“Jo, it’s so great to see you!” Heather faked a smile, already wanting to punch the blonde teen who had been dubbed “the new Heather.”

But it was Brick who met her with the deepest glare. “Jo.”

She laughed in response. “Drop and give me twenty, soldier!”

He shook his head, standing his ground. “I will not! You have no power over me anymore.”

She just chuckled. Chris looked out toward the water, expecting another boat. “Where is…?” He turned and gasped as, suddenly, ominously, a blonde girl was directly behind him, holding a trash bag.

“Hello, Chris,” she greeted. “Thank you for having me again.”

Chris let out a loud sigh. “Go stand with the others.”

Dawn walked over to the rest of the group and walked around, deciding on standing next to DJ. “Your aura is positively glowing,” she beamed. “You must be either extremely excited to be here...or extremely scared.”

DJ gave her a strange look.

**\---------------------------------------------------Confessional: DJ--------------------------------------------------**

“What’s all this ‘aura’ stuff? I mean, I was happy, but now I’m not so sure…” He sighs, rubbing his arm.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Another boat came by, and off hopped an orange-haired farm boy, carrying with him an armful of luggage. “Hello, island!” Scott exclaimed.

“Hello, Scott!” replied Chris. “Welcome back!”  
“Not great to see this place again, but a million dollars is a million dollars.” He walked down to stand with the other contestants, but none of them were all too excited to see him.

**\-------------------------------------------------Confessional: Jo-----------------------------------------------------**

“The last two times I’ve seen Scott, he voted me out. Not exactly excited to have another season with him.” She growls, rolling her eyes.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

And another boat. Stepping off of this one was the strong yet silent B, who just waved as he stepped down. “Hey, B!” greeted Chris. “Welcome back.”

Scott looked down the dock and snorted. “Welcome back, Beverly!”

B just glared at his former teammate, wanting revenge, but biding his time.

Another boat appeared at the dock, and off popped the rich, famous blonde girl who had just finished her final treatment for radiation poisoning. “Dakota!” exclaimed the host, but she just glared.

“First off, I’m winning the million this time,” Dakota replied, “and second, you’re lucky I didn’t sue for all the radiation treatments! I’ll never forgive you for what you did to me, McLean.”

“Hey, you were an intern,” Chris replied. “You signed a contract. Plus, hey, it all worked out for you and Sam, right?”

Dakota sighed and walked down the dock. It was true, she was happy being with Sam, but it still didn’t make up for the physical anguish and mental turmoil she went through during the radiation process and rehabilitation.

“And now, last of all, our contestants from Pahkitew Island,” finished McLean, “here they come!” A boat approached the dock, and off walked a brunet in a cap, who gazed around nervously. “Shawn, welcome back! Enjoying the million? Or at least your half?”

Shawn nodded. “Yeah, uh...there are a lot of people here…” He shook his head. “What happens if a massive zombie outbreak starts?”

Chris just laughed. “Well, then that’s up to you, bud.”

Shawn just nodded and walked down the dock, a little paranoid. Another boat approached the dock, and off floated a dark-haired girl in a flowy pink dress. She hummed a singsong tune, landing on her feet when she hit the dock. Chris just glared at her. “Ella. No singing.”

Ella sighed, but nodded. “Yes, sir.” She walked down to the other contestants, standing near Gwen. “Hello, cousin!”

Gwen looked down at her shorter cousin, but smiled. “Hey, Ella.”

**\----------------------------------------------Confessional: Gwen---------------------------------------------------**

“At least Ella is here for me. She may be naive, but she’s still my cousin.”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Ella floated over, Brick smiled at her. “Hello, uh, milady,” he greeted, a small blush forming on his face.

“Good morrow, strong knight,” Ella responded to his kind introduction. “You seem quite capable. How would you like to be my personal squire?”

“Oh, uh, sure! I-I mean, yes, ma’am!”

Another boat approached the dock. When it came to a stop, off hopped a blonde in a cheerleader outfit. “Welcome, Amy!”

“I am  _ not _ Amy!” Sammy yelled. She took a deep breath. “Sorry, I mean...it’s me, Sammy!”

“Oh, Samey? My bad.”

“It’s Sammy.”

“I said you’re Samey,” Chris replied. “So you are Samey.”

“But Amy’s not even here!” the blonde exclaimed. “Ugh!” She began to walk down the dock with her luggage, and found herself next to Trent, who gave her a sympathetic look.

“Sorry about Chris, Sammy,” he said. “I know how he can be.”

Sammy sighed, before perking up. “You...you called me Sammy. That’s my name.”

Trent gave her a puzzled look. “Uh...yeah, that’s how names work…”

**\------------------------------------------------Confessional: Sammy-----------------------------------------------**

“Someone actually called me by  _ my  _ name, and not that stupid nickname Amy gave me! I feel so happy!” She beamed, blushing a tiny bit.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“And now for our last contestant…” Chris pointed to the boat, and standing on it was a man who was nearly as narcissistic as Chris, though younger and more handsome. 

Topher walked down onto the dock, going to give Chris a handshake. “Hello, Chris! So great to see you! Welcome to-”

“Yeah, haha, welcome, Topher, haha…” Chris just sighed, not wanting to dignify him. “Well, with everyone here, I can now officially welcome you all to Total Drama Return! You are our twenty-two contestants, and you will be split up into two teams momentarily! But first, I’m going to explain how this season is going to work. Total Drama Return is split into three different sections; the first, and longest, will be here at the replica of Camp Wawanakwa, and will consist of challenges from Total Drama Island, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and Total Drama All-Stars-”

“So it’s just the same challenges again?” Courtney interrupted.

“If you’d let me finish, Courtney,” Chris began again, “it will be challenges from those seasons altered and made even harder! The second section will take place at the abandoned lot which served as the setting for Total Drama Action, where you will be competing in challenges based on challenges from that season. And the last part will take place on-”

“Pahkitew Island?” Sammy asked, hopeful to finally see somewhere she would know and be able to take advantage of.

“No,” Chris answered. “We’re actually, uh...never allowed there again. Legally. No, instead, the last section will take place on the plane from Total Drama World Tour!”

“But didn’t that blow up?” Alejandro inquired, still leaning on Heather.

“Yes, it did,” Chris responded. “But the funding for this season allowed us to fix it up good as new! And we’ll be taking it around the world again, blah blah blah, challenges, et cetera. And now, for the teams...right after this break, on Total Drama Return!”

Everyone let out a loud groan.

**\-------------------------------------------------Theme Sequence----------------------------------------------------**

As the theme music begins, lights and cameras appear from various areas, including a tree (rudely kicking out a squirrel), a hole in the ground (revealing a gopher), a makeup room, a commercial set, a plane’s wing, and a seat from seemingly the same plane (bringing along some seat cushion from inside). A pair of hands, presumably belonging to Chris McLean, clap, starting up the lyrics.

_ Dear Mom and Dad, _

The scene begins with a split shot of three shots - on the left is what appears to be Camp Wawanakwa, in the middle is the abandoned studio from Total Drama Action, and the right is the plane from Total Drama World Tour. 

_ I’m doing fine. _

The camera zooms into the left shot of Wawanakwa, and begins to zoom in and zoom up the mountain before it jumps into the water.

_ You guys are on my mind. _

As underwater is shown, Eva and Jo are shown playing tug-of-war with a metal pole with red-boffer ends. Eva wins the battle and swings, hitting Jo in the face before swimming upward.

_ You asked me what I wanted to be, _

The camera zooms up to the water, showing two boats; one contains Duncan and Courtney, paddling steadily; the other contains Harold and Leshawna, who paddle ahead of their opposition. Eva’s red boffer comes up and hits Harold and Leshawna’s boat, hitting them upwards and knocking them out of the boat. Courtney and Duncan laugh, still paddling, before looking happily into each other’s eyes. Eva’s head bobs up, and she glares at them from the surface of the water.

_ and I think the answer is plain to see. _

The scene switches to Geoff and Bridgette lying on the beach, laughing, when Harold and Leshawna flip onto the beach, their boat flying just over Geoff and Bridgette’s heads, their eyes widening as they hold each other closer.

_ I wanna be famous. _

The camera zooms out of Wawanakwa, and, after showing the three-way split, zooms into the set from Total Drama Action.

_ I wanna live close to the sun, _

The scene shows off Ella on Brick’s shoulders, who seems to be having a foot race against Scott, both running along a runway.

_ pack your bags ‘cause I’ve already won. _

The racers run past Dakota, who seems to be posing, with cameras flashing. The camera moves to show Trent and Sammy are the ones taking the pictures, smiling and laughing with each other.

_ Everything to prove, nothing in my way - _

Scott and Brick continue running, this time whirring past Dawn and DJ. The pair are both meditating, with birds, squirrels, and raccoons surrounding them. DJ opens one of his eyes and smiles, and Dawn opens the opposite eye, smiling back.

_ I’ll get there one day. _

Brick and Ella finish first, and Ella floats into the air, giving Brick a kiss on the cheek and he blushes. Scott, losing, holds up his hands in defeat.

_ ‘Cause I wanna be famous. _

The camera zooms out from the lot, and, after showing the three-fold image once more, zooms into the plane.

_ Na-na-nana-nana, _

As the camera zooms in, it catches Topher, who poses for it, giving it finger guns, before the camera rushes away.

_ na-na-na-nana-na, _

Gwen sits alone on the wing of the plane, leaning on her hands and sighing.

_ na-na-na-nana-na. _

Alejandro and Heather are shown drinking a milkshake with two straws in first class, holding each other’s hands.

_ I wanna be, I wanna be, _

Shawn crawls across the floor in first class, before jumping up to spook Alejandro and Heather, who knock over their milkshake in shock.

_ I wanna be famous. _

B sits in economy, picking some pieces together and making a small robot, which waves at the camera.

_ I wanna be, I wanna be, _

The camera zooms out, showing the trifold one more time, before panning down to show Mike and Zoey, sitting on a couch, who are about to kiss, before they stop, realizing the camera is on them.

_ I wanna be famous. _

The camera zooms out, showing the original Aftermath set, showing that Mike and Zoey are sitting in the center couch; the set is also expanded, with five couches instead of three, two on each side of the center one, with former contestants on the right, and current contestants on the left. As the whistling begins, “Total Drama Return” flashes in bright light, front and center.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“So, contestants,” Chris began, holding his hands out. “It is time to make the teams. Will everyone I call please come to my left? Let’s see…” He looked at the contestants. “Courtney.” The brunette walked down. “Heather. Alejandro.” The pair walked down, holding each other all the while. Courtney’s eyes met Heather’s and the two glared at one another. “Duncan.” The mohawked teen walked down the dock, standing next to Courtney, giving her a wink. She just rolled her eyes.

**\-----------------------------------------------Confessional: Courtney---------------------------------------------**

“He can’t seriously think things are gonna go back to like they were before, can he? He’s a felon! I don’t want that on my record when I run for office!”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chris continued. “Gwen.” The blue-haired emo sighed as she walked down the dock, hanging her head low.

**\-------------------------------------------------Confessional: Gwen------------------------------------------------**

“On a team with Heather, Courtney, and Duncan? This team could not get any worse.”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“Trent.”

**\-------------------------------------------------Confessional: Gwen------------------------------------------------**

“Oh my god, I just had to jinx it! Ugh…” Putting her head in her hands, she sinks into her lap.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“Brick.”

The future soldier marched forward. “Sir, yes, sir!”

Chris just sighed, continuing to read names. “Dakota.”

The blonde girl strutted her way down the aisle, wanting to make sure if anyone saw this, they’d know she’s back on for modeling.

“Dawn.” Chris looked over, and saw she wasn’t with the rest of them. “Hey, where’s-”

“Right here.”

Chris turned and she was already standing with her team, causing him to let out a shocked yell before sighing. “You have got to stop doing that.” Rubbing his temples, he looked back at the rest of the contestants. “Uh, Samey, and…” He looked at the rest of his options, and sighed. “Topher.”

“Thank you for putting me on the first team, Chris,” Topher began, trying to kiss up to him early on. “And may I say, you are looking excellent today. Not as good as me, of course, but maybe you could co-host…”

Chris just sighed again, pointing him to his team. As they stood together, he assigned them a name. “You are the Screaming Grizzlies!” A green emblem with a large roaring bear appeared above their heads. “As for the rest of you…Leshawna, Eva, Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, B, Scott, Jo, Shawn, and Ella...you are the Killer Blues!” A red emblem with a whale shooting water from its blowhole appeared above their heads.

Bridgette looked over at Eva, sure she’d boil over after hearing she was on her team, and lowered her head for the oncoming tirade, but there was...nothing. She looked up, making sure she was still there, and let out a sigh of relief.

**\--------------------------------------------Confessional: Bridgette-------------------------------------------------**

“I was sure Eva would kill Chris when she saw we were on the same teams, but she didn’t even seem miffed! Maybe she’s finally forgiven me?”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chris continued his explanation. “For your time here, the teams will sleep the traditional way - in the two cabins from the original Total Drama Island. Grizzlies in one, Blues in the other. Absolutely NO co-ed sleeping. Got it?”

Everyone nodded, but Duncan elbowed Courtney in the shoulder. “Guess he’s talking about us, eh, sweetheart?” he said with a wink. She just glared at him.

“The confessional is in its usual spot, and its usual smell!”

Everyone groaned again.

“And last of all, let’s go over what eliminations are going to look like this season.” He pointed to a large trampoline-like thing which was being attached to the end of the dock. “This trampoline is made of extra-bouncy fibers. Watch.” He stepped out to the end of the dock and slowly lowered himself down. As he hit the trampoline, he bounced about twenty feet into the air, and landed feet first on the dock. “When you are eliminated, you must do a full sprint down the dock, and make a ‘Leap of Shame.’ If you choose not to, Chef will be forced to throw you, and none of us want that.” He and Chef Hatchet laughed heartily, while the contestants looked on in horror.

“That- that can’t be legal,” Courtney assured everyone.

Chris shrugged. “Legal, illegal, it’s all the same to me. Better hope you don’t get voted off.” He laughed again evilly.

**\------------------------------------------------Confessional: Eva----------------------------------------------------**

“I got eliminated too early in the first season, which was embarrassing enough. I’m not gonna go by trampoline this time around.”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“You’ll be voting in the confessional like old times!” Chris explained. “Also like old times, every meal will be made by Chef Hatchet - breakfast, lunch, and dinner.”

“This is already so much better than Pahkitew!” Sammy exclaimed, but Gwen shook her head. 

“His food is like eating out of a dumpster. Except at least dumpster food  _ was _ good at some point.” She laughed a bit, and Courtney joined her, but she stopped as soon as she heard the brunette laugh.

“Hey, Gwen…” Courtney began. “Look, I know you don’t like me, but...can we hold back on the whole ‘hating each other’ thing for now? At least while we’re on the same team?” She held out a hand. “Truce?”

Sighing, Gwen gave her a handshake. “Truce.”

“You may now go to your cabins for the night. The first challenge starts bright and early tomorrow morning!” Chris pulled out his airhorn. “Ready, set...go!” He blasted the airhorn, the noise echoing throughout the camp, as the teens headed for their cabins.

In the Blues cabin, Bridgette put her bedroll down, and noticed Eva go for the one above hers. “Hey, Eva, uh…” she greeted politely, not wanting to blow her short fuse. “You’re not still mad at me about the whole...voting you out thing, are you?” The dark-haired teen grunted and shook her head in response, but Bridgette took it as a no, letting out a sigh of relief.

**\---------------------------------------------------Confessional: Eva-------------------------------------------------**

“It took months of anger management training for Chris to agree to have me on the show again…”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, Harold helped Leshawna carry her luggage. “M’lady, is there any other way I can help you?” he asked chivalrously.

“Uh, yeah, stop being so weird,” she replied, but he didn’t seem to listen, instead placing down her bag and bowing. As he left, she sighed.

**\---------------------------------------------Confessional: Leshawna----------------------------------------------**

“It’s just a word, dude.  _ Girlfriend. _ A meaningless nine-letter word.” She sighs again.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**\--------------------------------------------------Confessional: Harold----------------------------------------------**

“It’s just a word, but it means so much.  _ Girlfriend. _ Nine letters that define our love.” He sighs lovingly.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the guy’s tent, Scott takes the bed next to B’s. “Welcome back, Beverly,” he teased, grinning from ear to ear. “What’s wrong? So sure you’re gonna be out early?”

B rolled out his bedroll, ignoring Scott’s antics. DJ, however, couldn’t ignore them. “Hey, Scott, was it?” he greeted politely. “Um, hi, I’m DJ.”

“I know who you are, big guy,” Scott replied, playfully punching the taller man in the arm. “You formed an illegal alliance with Chef Hatchet to try and win!”

DJ shook his head.”We’re not talking about that,” he replied. “Listen, I just want to request that you don’t needlessly go after my friend here. This thing is new for all of us, and I can tell he doesn’t really appreciate it.”

“Oh yeah?” Scott laughed, knowing exactly who he was messing with. “What are you gonna do, call your momma?”

DJ cracked his knuckles, flexing his muscles a bit. “My momma always taught me to stand up for the little guy,” he responded. “So, what’s it gonna be, Scott?”

Scott cracked his knuckles too, getting ready for a fight, when B stood between the two of them, trying to calm down the violence. DJ looked at B, who gave him a “thank you, but I’m okay” kind of look, and he backed down, but not before giving Scott a deep glare.

**\------------------------------------------------Confessional: DJ-----------------------------------------------------**

“I really don’t like that Scott guy.” He shakes his head. “He won’t be here long if I have anything to say about it.”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, back at the Grizzlies cabin, Courtney, Gwen, and Heather all silently took a corner of the room, wanting to be as far from each other as possible. Dakota, Dawn, and Sammy looked at each other awkwardly. “So, um...there’s a lot of tension here,” Sammy opened, but extended her hand to Dakota and Dawn. “I’m Sammy, it’s nice to meet you!”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Samey,” Dakota replied, not really listening to the girl and calling her the nickname she always hated. “Could you take my picture? I’m trying to get my good side. My agent said it would be good to go here for my modeling career.”

Sammy sighed, nodding. “Sure thing.”

Dawn stared at the cheerleader for a bit too long, before uttering, “Your aura is blue. It seems you are feeling quite melancholy.”

“Yeah, I guess,” she replied.

**\-------------------------------------------------Confessional: Sammy----------------------------------------------**

“Why are all the girls here so weird?” She sighs again, looking down. “I was hoping to finally make some friends of my own, but, oh well...at least Amy isn’t here.”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, in the guys cabin, Brick and Trent were all set up next to each other, sitting down and talking.

“Yeah, my brother’s in the Air Force,” Trent told the cadet, who leaned in, interested. “I haven’t seen him in a long time...what about you? What branch are you looking into?”

“You’re looking at a future member of the Canadian Army,” Brick replied, saluting proudly at the guitarist. Trent smiled and nodded, fiddling with his guitar. “Oh, you play the guitar?”

“Huh?” Trent asked, surprised by the question. “Oh, uh, yeah. That’s kinda my passion. Have you...watched the other seasons, by chance?”

Brick shook his head. “There’s no TV in my house. I’m only here because I want to win the million to keep my family at ease while I’m gone.”

“Oh, well, that’s great!” Trent replied, patting the military guy on the shoulder. “You seem like a really great guy. I’m glad we’re on the same team.”

Meanwhile, Duncan and Alejandro sat on beds opposite one another, barely able to keep eye contact with one another. “So…”

“So…”

“How was prison?” Alejandro asked before slamming his hand to his forehead. “That was a stupid question.”

“Nah, I dig it,” Duncan replied, laughing. “Prison was just the best, thanks for asking. How was being stuffed in a robot for an entire year?”

“That’s not the same and you know it,” Alejandro spoke with a glare. “I still have trouble walking!”

“So much for the dominant Alejandro Burromuerto who ruled the competition during season three, eh?” Duncan teased, matching the Latino’s intense glare.

After a few seconds of glaring at each other, the two stood up and grabbed each other in a warm embrace. “I missed you, amigo,” Alejandro said, gripping tightly.

“I missed you too, buddy,” Duncan replied. The rest of the cabin looked on in shock.

**\--------------------------------------------------Confessional: Duncan---------------------------------------------**

“Prison can do a lot to a guy. Sure, we had our ups and downs, but...I could easily find myself being friends with Alejandro.” He laughs. “Hope that doesn’t mean I’m friends with Heather by association.”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**\------------------------------------------------Confessional: Alejandro--------------------------------------------**

“Being trapped in a robot does a lot to a guy. Plus, I like Duncan. He’s tactical, witty, resourceful...not to mention, he’s been to prison! Who else would make a better ally? Trent?”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The scene returns to Chris waiting at the dock alone, holding his hands together. “With that, we conclude the first day. What does tomorrow’s challenge bring? Who will win? Who will lose? Find out next time on Total Drama Return!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Did you like it? Who will be the first boot? Comment your guesses and reviews! Chapter 2 is pretty much done, but when I post is gonna depend on when I finish chapter 3 so I can keep a consistent upload schedule. Thanks for reading!


	2. Episode Two: Return of the Island, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first challenge! Watch new rivalries form and old ones rear their ugly head!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive comments! Without further ado, here is chapter two!

**Episode Two: Return of the Island, Part Two**

Chris stood on the dock of the re-creation of Camp Wawanakwa, his arms outstretched and wearing his signature grin. “Last time on Total Drama Return…”

The scene flashed to a scene of the contestants standing on the end of the dock. “Twenty-two former contestants came back to compete once again for one million dollars!” The scene switched to Trent and Brick talking in the cabin. “New friendships were made.” Then, to Scott and DJ getting ready to fight one another. “New rivalries too!” The scene switched one last time to Heather, Gwen, and Courtney each taking different corners of the cabin. “And drama, old and new, made for lots of tension on the island!”

The camera returned to Chris, whose hands were now held together. “It really does bring some joy to my life, seeing these teenagers fight one another,” he says with a chuckle. “Today, we’ll have our first challenge! Which team will prove superior? And which will have someone take the Leap of Shame? Find out now, on Total Drama Return!”

**\-------------------------------------------------Theme Sequence----------------------------------------------------**

As the theme music begins, lights and cameras appear from various areas, including a tree (rudely kicking out a squirrel), a hole in the ground (revealing a gopher), a makeup room, a commercial set, a plane’s wing, and a seat from seemingly the same plane (bringing along some seat cushion from inside). A pair of hands, presumably belonging to Chris McLean, clap, starting up the lyrics.

_ Dear Mom and Dad, _

The scene begins with a split shot of three shots - on the left is what appears to be Camp Wawanakwa, in the middle is the abandoned studio from Total Drama Action, and the right is the plane from Total Drama World Tour. 

_ I’m doing fine. _

The camera zooms into the left shot of Wawanakwa, and begins to zoom in and zoom up the mountain before it jumps into the water.

_ You guys are on my mind. _

As underwater is shown, Eva and Jo are shown playing tug-of-war with a metal pole with red-boffer ends. Eva wins the battle and swings, hitting Jo in the face before swimming upward.

_ You asked me what I wanted to be, _

The camera zooms up to the water, showing two boats; one contains Duncan and Courtney, paddling steadily; the other contains Harold and Leshawna, who paddle ahead of their opposition. Eva’s red boffer comes up and hits Harold and Leshawna’s boat, hitting them upwards and knocking them out of the boat. Courtney and Duncan laugh, still paddling, before looking happily into each other’s eyes. Eva’s head bobs up, and she glares at them from the surface of the water.

_ and I think the answer is plain to see. _

The scene switches to Geoff and Bridgette lying on the beach, laughing, when Harold and Leshawna flip onto the beach, their boat flying just over Geoff and Bridgette’s heads, their eyes widening as they hold each other closer.

_ I wanna be famous. _

The camera zooms out of Wawanakwa, and, after showing the three-way split, zooms into the set from Total Drama Action.

_ I wanna live close to the sun, _

The scene shows off Ella on Brick’s shoulders, who seems to be having a foot race against Scott, both running along a runway.

_ pack your bags ‘cause I’ve already won. _

The racers run past Dakota, who seems to be posing, with cameras flashing. The camera moves to show Trent and Sammy are the ones taking the pictures, smiling and laughing with each other.

_ Everything to prove, nothing in my way - _

Scott and Brick continue running, this time whirring past Dawn and DJ. The pair are both meditating, with birds, squirrels, and raccoons surrounding them. DJ opens one of his eyes and smiles, and Dawn opens the opposite eye, smiling back.

_ I’ll get there one day. _

Brick and Ella finish first, and Ella floats into the air, giving Brick a kiss on the cheek and he blushes. Scott, losing, holds up his hands in defeat.

_ ‘Cause I wanna be famous. _

The camera zooms out from the lot, and, after showing the three-fold image once more, zooms into the plane.

_ Na-na-nana-nana, _

As the camera zooms in, it catches Topher, who poses for it, giving it finger guns, before the camera rushes away.

_ na-na-na-nana-na, _

Gwen sits alone on the wing of the plane, leaning on her hands and sighing.

_ na-na-na-nana-na. _

Alejandro and Heather are shown drinking a milkshake with two straws in first class, holding each other’s hands.

_ I wanna be, I wanna be, _

Shawn crawls across the floor in first class, before jumping up to spook Alejandro and Heather, who knock over their milkshake in shock.

_ I wanna be famous. _

B sits in economy, picking some pieces together and making a small robot, which waves at the camera.

_ I wanna be, I wanna be, _

The camera zooms out, showing the trifold one more time, before panning down to show Mike and Zoey, sitting on a couch, who are about to kiss, before they stop, realizing the camera is on them.

_ I wanna be famous. _

The camera zooms out, showing the original Aftermath set, showing that Mike and Zoey are sitting in the center couch; the set is also expanded, with five couches instead of three, two on each side of the center one, with former contestants on the right, and current contestants on the left. As the whistling begins, “Total Drama Return” flashes in bright light, front and center.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Killer Blues cabin was shown as Jo woke up, stretching and looking around. “Looks like I’m the first one up, eh?” she asked. “Good. Now I can begin my morning run.” As she went to go out, however, Eva entered the cabin, stretching. Jo glared at her. “You’re up early. Have to use the can or something?”

Eva glared back. “I like to do a morning run,” she explained simply. “Helps keep the heart rate up.” Jo stared at her, but got up and left to go on her own run.

**\-----------------------------------------------Confessional: Jo-------------------------------------------------------**

“Is she trying to one-up me or something?” She scoffs, shaking her head. “I won’t be so easily outdone. I’m the brains of this team!”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Suddenly, the loudspeaker in the center of camp went off. “Rise and shine, campers!” Chris yelled through the speaker, waking everyone up. “Breakfast starts in fifteen minutes. Then I expect you all to meet me at the top of the thousand-foot-high cliff for our first challenge!” Everyone groaned.

**\-----------------------------------------------Confessional: Courtney---------------------------------------------**

“Is this just the same as the first challenge? Because, if so, I will not fail this time. I’ve done way deadlier stuff for Chris since then.” She scoffs. “A thousand-foot jump is like a walk in the park.”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The campers filled up the dining hall, some still dressed in their pajamas, lining up to eat whatever slop Chef made for them today. Brick, however, seemed well-rested and happy to eat Chef’s food. As he sat down at the Screaming Grizzlies table and began to eat, everyone gave him a weird look.

“How can you enjoy eating this garbage?” Duncan asked.

Brick laughed. “In the army, you eat what you get. Plus, this is hardly among the worst things I’ve ever eaten.” He took a bite and swallowed it happily. “It’s just slop, you know?” Duncan continued gazing at him quizzically.

**\----------------------------------------------Confessional: Duncan-------------------------------------------------**

“That guy’s weird.”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Heather, Gwen, and Courtney all picked at their mush, not really paying attention to the conversation, really just looking at anything but each other. Looking across the mess hall, Courtney locked eyes with Scott, who winked at her. She flipped him the bird (which was censored for television).

Alejandro noticed Heather picking at her mush and turned to her. “You okay, mi amor?”

She continued picking. “Just ducky,” she replied sarcastically. “How could you tell?”

He wrapped his arms around her. “It’s okay, Heather, I’m here.” She snuggled into his embrace. Courtney and Gwen both looked over.

**\------------------------------------------------Confessional: Gwen-------------------------------------------------**

She says nothing, but points to her mouth and gags.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**\--------------------------------------------Confessional: Courtney------------------------------------------------**

“Oh my god, seriously, get a room.”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, at the Killer Blues table, Eva and Jo seemed to be having an eating contest as they both practically shoveled food into their mouths. Harold, Leshawna, Geoff, and Bridgette watched on in quiet anticipation, as they knew better than to even try and eat Chef’s “cooking.” Shawn was picking at his, not seeming to pay much attention to the eating competition, seeming quite invested in investigating the food. Ella tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to let out a shriek.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Shawn!” Ella exclaimed, covering her face ashamedly. “I had no intention of frightening you! I just wanted to say hello, and ask how you slept!”

Shawn blinked, before shaking his head. “Oh, yeah, it’s fine,” he replied, and as his face came into view, it became clear he had not slept, eyes baggy and red. “I didn’t sleep at all last night, instead just looking for the best places to hide in the event of a zombie infestation.”

“Ah, well I’m glad you can protect us from an infestation, Shawn,” Ella replied with a singsong smile.

Shawn shook his head again. “In the event of a zombie invasion, it’s every man and woman for himself, Ella,” he explained. “You should start preparing yourself.”

Ella gasped. “I would never abandon my friends, zombies or no! How could you do that? What about Jasmine?”

“Jasmine gets it,” he replied, “she knows in a scenario where our brains are in danger we both need to find our own ways to survive so as not to have any vulnerability.” Ella gazed at him quizzically.

**\-------------------------------------------------Confessional: Ella---------------------------------------------------**

“Is there really a situation so serious I may have to betray my friends? Oh no, this can’t be true!” She covers her face and begins to weep.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Back at the Grizzlies table, Sammy sat next to Topher, who appeared to be fixing his hair. “So, Topher,” she began, “it’s just us on our team from Pahkitew. That kinda puts us at a disadvantage, don’t you think?”

Topher laughed in response. “Not all of us are snakes like you,” he replied, citing the last season’s events in which she got her sister eliminated instead of her. “Some of us are actually well-loved by the fans. Maybe even getting our own spin-offs…” He smirked, fixing his hair once again. Sammy just sighed and looked away.

Chris entered the mess hall, blaring his airhorn, causing everyone to angrily turn their attention to him. “Come on, campers, chop chop, you gotta be at the cliff in ten minutes!”

“Ten minutes?!” Eva yelled. “That gives us no time to get changed or anything!”

“Well then, hop to it,” Chris replied simply. “Unless you’d like to be eliminated early again?” 

Eva growled. As she went back to her breakfast, however, she heard the distinct sound of a glass bowl hitting the table, and she looked over to see Jo wiping her face. “How’s that for time?” she asked, hopping out of her seat. Eva growled again.

**\--------------------------------------------------Confessional: Eva--------------------------------------------------**

“That Jo has got to go!” She punches the wall angrily before taking a deep breath. “Calm down, Eva, remember the million...seriously, though, Jo is my main competition. If she gets booted, I'm pretty much confirmed the million, or at least the merge.”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The scene shifted to the cliff, where Chris stood at the end as the rest of the campers showed up. “Well, well, well, kind of you to show up,” Chris began, looking down at his watch. “You’re...eight minutes late.”

“We came as quickly as we could,” Courtney replied. “But some of us had to actually change in preparation of making a thousand-foot dive!”

“Well, as a punishment, you will all be bathed in bacon grease!” Chris exclaimed as suddenly, Chef appeared behind the campers and threw out the contents of a bucket, a nasty looking goo which covered the campers as they all began complaining. Bridgette in particular looked quite upset, being a vegetarian and all. “Now, time to explain the challenge: Each team must jump from the cliff into the itty bitty circle down there.” He pointed down to a small red circle, similar to the circle from Island’s first challenge. Swimming outside of it were a myriad of sharks, almost one for each camper. 

Scott recognized one in particular, and let out a gasp. “F-Fang!” he shrieked.

“Yes, Fang is back, and he’ll be loving that grease on you,” Chris teased, chuckling.

“So that’s it?” Gwen asked. “Just the first challenge from season one again?”  
“Ha, you wish!” Chris replied humorously. “The twist of this challenge is that your whole team has ten seconds to jump! You get a point for each member to land in that little circle, and the team with the most points gets an advantage in the next challenge!” The teens groaned once again, but Chris laughed. “If the sharks eat you, then that’s karma for not being on time!”

**\------------------------------------------------Confessional: Jo------------------------------------------------------**

“Karma would be me pushing Chris off the cliff, and him getting eaten by sharks.” She sighs. “Every season, I wonder if it’s even worth the million big ones.”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Courtney took quickly to analyzing the challenge, looking at her team. “Alright, so, I’m thinking we make a circular formation and scale in descending weight order to avoid serious injury,” she began, looking to be doing calculations in her head.

“Is it worth anything that I have diving experience?” Topher asked, posing a bit to show off his pecs. “It’s one of my many skills. You need them if you want to be a perfect host, which I would be.”

Alejandro let out a laugh. “You? A diver? I just can’t see it.”

“So are we gonna ignore that Bossypants over here is just trying to take over our team?” Heather interrupted.

“Do you have any better ideas?” Gwen argued. She didn’t like Courtney, but she despised Heather, and would do anything to take her down a peg.

“I say we wing it.”

“Wing it?” Sammy asked. “We lose the challenge without a plan, and ‘wing it’ is not one. I say we listen to Courtney.”

“Well, what are the chances we’re able to follow it down to an exact science?” Heather questioned rhetorically. “Then we lose either way, huh?”

“It’s not an ‘exact science,’” Courtney explained. “It’s a simple formation followed by ranking people from heaviest to lightest. If it makes you feel any better, Heather, you’ll probably be jumping last, especially since your butt is so flat.” The Grizzlies all gasped in shock at Courtney’s burn.

Meanwhile, the Blues were discussing a plan...and not getting far.

“We’ll jump all at once,” Jo began. “That way, if one of us lands in the center, we’ll all land in the center!”

“Yeah, and if one person lands too far off, we’ll all fail and lose the challenge!” Eva argued, glaring at the blonde. “I vote we jump off in order of athletic ability, that way the duds can at least follow those of us in the best shape.”

“Uh, hello, dud here?” interrupted Harold. “What if we tried-”

“What do you know, nerd?!” Eva and Jo yelled at the same time before glaring at each other.

“Hey!” yelled Leshawna. “Don’t go talking to my man like that! You two may be big shots who wake up at the break of dawn to run around camp and hunt for berries, but last time I checked, neither of you have as much experience as him, so maybe you should give him a listen!”

Harold blushed, a huge smile on his face.

**\----------------------------------------------Confessional: Harold--------------------------------------------------**

“Did you hear that? She called me  _ her man _ .” He fans his face, still beaming like a child. “I knew someday my mad skills would get me a beautiful girlfriend. The rest of these  _ idiots _ aren’t ready for us!”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“Um, hello, Harold?” Leshawna asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

“Oh, right, sorry!” he exclaimed. “Anyways, what I was gonna say was, what if we let the other team go first and observe what they do, then make a decision based on what they do?”

“That sounds like a really good plan, Harold,” Bridgette agreed. She went to turn around and immediately came face first to Eva who growled at her. Bridgette yelped and jumped back.

**\---------------------------------------------Confessional: Bridgette------------------------------------------------**

“I’m still not sure where I stand with Eva, but if we win this challenge, hopefully we’ll be on less shaky ground.” She lets out a deep breath. “How long have I been holding my breath for?”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“Yeah, Harold, that plan sounds great,” agreed DJ, followed by nods by the rest of the team. Eva and Jo continued to glare at each other.

Back with the Grizzlies, Heather and Courtney had begun a full-blown roast battle.

“Okay, Debate Team, I’m so offended,” Heather replied sarcastically, “just like I’m sure you were when every boy in the school turned you down for the Sadie Hawkins dance.”

“Sorry, but I don’t base my self-esteem on the opinions of guys around me,” Courtney answered. “I happen to know I have positive traits, unlike you. Everyone here hates you!”

“Everyone here hates you the same. The only difference is I accept it,  _ Chartney _ .”

Courtney growled, and pushed Heather. Heather pushed her back. They grabbed onto each other and began fighting, kicking and pulling each other’s hair. Gwen got between them. “Hey, you guys remember we have a challenge to do, right?” she yelled, forcibly pulling them apart.

Brick elbowed Trent. “Hey, are things usually like this between those three?”

Trent shrugged. “More or less. Everyone pretty much hates Heather, and I don’t really remember many people liking Courtney, so I guess their desire to be the least hated is why they hate each other so much.”

“What about Gwen?” a third voice butted in to ask. Trent turned to see it was Sammy, who gave him a small smile and a wave.

“What about Gwen?” Trent replied rhetorically. “I mean, these three have been on the same team for the past three seasons now, so I guess she’s kinda accepted that she’s in the middle of it.” He sighed. “And I guess she’s putting it on herself to stop their conflicts. As selfless as ever…”

Sammy gave him a puzzled look. “Are you still into her?”

“No,” he answered. “Well, I don’t think so? I don’t know, ever since she got with…”

“Got with who?” a fourth voice asked, and it was Duncan. Trent just glared at him and turned away, which Duncan seemed to find funny, chuckling at his expense.

**\-----------------------------------------------Confessional: Trent---------------------------------------------------**

“I hate Duncan, plain and simple. If he’s gonna get in the way of my million dollars, then maybe I should just quit.”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Suddenly, Trent felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned and saw Sammy, who smiled at him. “Listen, you and Gwen’s relationship was what convinced me to sign up for Total Drama in the first place.” She looked away for a second. “Well, that and getting away from my sister, but that didn’t end up working out last season…” She shook her head, turning back to him. “I’m getting off-track, anyways, what I’m saying is...follow your heart. And if that leads to Gwen, then go for it. And if it doesn’t…”

“Wait a minute!” a voice interrupted. “You’re Trent from the Drama Brothers!” The voice turned out to be coming from Dakota, who was staring at Trent with wide eyes. “Oh my god, hi, I’m Dakota, I’m like, your biggest fan!”

“Oh, haha, thank you…” Trent replied sheepishly, turning away from Sammy to face her.

**\-----------------------------------------------Confessional: Sammy------------------------------------------------**

She sighs. “What I didn’t tell him was the reason their romance inspired me so much was I always wanted a romance like that myself...oh well.”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, back with the Killer Blues, Ella gazed longingly at Brick, letting out a lovelorn sigh. She spread her arms as if to begin a soliloquy, when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

“Hey, you okay?” Bridgette asked casually, greeting Ella with one of her trademark smiles. “You look like you’re about to recite Shakespeare.” She noticed Ella’s gaze. “Ooh, don’t tell me...you like someone?”

Ella nodded. “But Shawn said something to me today, and it really made me think…” She frowned. “What if there’s a situation where I have to betray him? We’re not on the same team, and I don’t want to put a relationship above a million dollars, but…” She sighed once more. “Every princess needs a squire, a truly devoted knight with whom she can ride off into the sunset…”

Bridgette cut her off. “I say, as long as you think it won’t throw you off your game, you should go for it.”

**\-----------------------------------------------Confessional: Bridgette----------------------------------------------**

“What? Weirdos deserve love, too.”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Geoff walked over to the pair. “How we doin’, ladies?” he greeted.

“Oh, hey Geoff,” his girlfriend greeted, beckoning him closer. “Ella here was just talking about how she likes a guy on the Grizzlies, and I was telling her to go for it!”

“Whoa, that’s a no-go, brah,” Geoff replied, shaking his head solemnly. “Heather hates inter-team dating. She won’t hear of it. When our guy Tyler and her girl Lindsay hooked up, she was like, red with anger.”

“Oh, no!” exclaimed Ella, falling dramatically in shock.

“Geoff!” Bridgette yelled, punching him in the arm.

**\------------------------------------------------Confessional: Geoff--------------------------------------------------**

“What? She deserved the truth!” He scoffs. “How am I the bad guy here?”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“Uh, sorry,” Geoff spoke, rubbing his arm. “Heather’s crazy, though, that’s for sure. I just feel bad for Duncan who has to be on her team.”

Bridgette nodded in agreement. “I feel bad for Courtney, too.”  
“Courtney?” Geoff asked, surprised. “You friends with her now?”

“I’ve been friends with Courtney since season one,” she replied. “You don’t remember that?”

“Not really…”

“You guys really don’t pay attention.” She shook her head. “I guess since you were always so distracted with the guys, you didn’t ever notice us hanging out.”

“I had a few friends on Pahkitew Island,” Ella responded, back to her usual positive self. “One of them, Sky, made it all the way to the finale!”

“Wow, that’s really cool!” Bridgette exclaimed, matching Ella’s positive energy.

Back with the Grizzlies, Alejandro and Duncan both laughed, watching the girls quarrel. “These girls are getting so mad over the most basic things,” Duncan said. “In prison, they’d-”

“Up, up, up, Duncan,” Chris interrupted, making the zip-your-lips motion.

“Uh, in some prison somewhere, they’d probably get in trouble for doing that,” Duncan finished, laughing awkwardly and scratching the back of his neck. Alejandro raised his eyebrow.

**\-----------------------------------------------Confessional: Alejandro---------------------------------------------**

“I wonder what that’s about…” He shrugs, uncharacteristically uninterested. “I suppose it is none of my business.” He then grins evilly. “Until it is.” He laughs maniacally.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“Right, well,” Alejandro continued, not wanting to end the conversation on that awkward note, “it doesn’t matter anyway. It wouldn’t be a fair fight.”

“Ha! You know that’s right,” Duncan agreed. “I’m a little surprised you’d say that about your own girlfriend, though, especially after breakfast’s public spectacle.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alejandro inquired, lowering his eyebrows.

“Well, it’s just,” Duncan looked away, not trying to pick a fight with his new friend, “Courtney’s so strong, and she doesn’t show so much skin-”

“Are you saying Heather shows too much skin?!” Alejandro raised his voice.

“No, no, it’s just- it’s just that it leaves more vulnerable spaces, is all.”

Alejandro raised his eyebrows. “I do suppose that would be undesirable.”

“Yeah, and, her shoes are less flat, so it’s harder for her balance,” he continued, looking less nervous. “And I know Courtney can kick. One of those feet to the leg, and Heather will be down on her flat-”

Alejandro’s eyebrows lowered again.

“On the ground,” Duncan finished.

Alejandro’s face returned to normal. “You make a good point.”

**\-----------------------------------------------Confessional: Duncan------------------------------------------------**

He breathes a sigh of relief. “Now that was close.”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After a few minutes, Chris clapped his hands. “Now, teams, are you ready?”

Courtney looked to her team, looking a bit roughed up from Heather, who looked roughed up as well. “You guys know the plan?” They all nodded.

“Uh, admittedly, no,” Eva lied, pretending to be shy, scratching the back of her neck. “Can we get a little more time?”

“Sure!” Chris replied. “Grizzlies, you go first.”

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Gwen yelled.

“Don’t care. Screaming Grizzlies, go!” he exclaimed, a timer flashing the number 10.

The team all nodded as Brick hopped off the cliff, trying to keep the form Courtney had told him to. Alejandro was next, and despite his limp, he was still an excellent diver. Topher followed, and was true to his training. He was followed by Duncan, then Trent, then Sammy, followed by Courtney. They all kept formation well, not perfect but pretty good, but it was enough to intimidate the Killer Blues...and then came Dakota. She wasn’t the greatest diver, and her form made that quite obvious. Gwen tried to fix the formation, but all the imperfections were starting to pile up. Heather was next, and was surprisingly in perfect form, but it was too late for Dawn, who pretty much just fell off the cliff and swayed her arms from side to side.

Brick landed just inside the ring, breathing a sigh of relief as he did. Alejandro landed right on top of him, knocking him under the water. 

“Hey, foul!” yelled Chris with a chuckle, but Brick swam back up, giving a thumbs up, though he appeared to have a bruise on his forehead. 

“Sorry, amigo,” Alejandro said, holding out a hand for a handshake which Brick gladly took. 

The pair watched as Topher landed in the center of the ring, holding both hands up. “100 points for Topher!” He gave the camera finger guns. “Hey, TV execs, maybe you should consider me for-”

“Look out!” called Duncan. Topher, afraid, held his hands up and accidentally caught Duncan in them like a baby.

“Not a word about this.” Duncan glared at Topher, piercing through his soul. The narcissist couldn’t help but gulp, nodding and dropping the punk teen.

Trent landed right next to them. “Did we make it?”

“Yep, Trent, you made it just in time for me to make out with your mom,” Duncan replied.

“Looks like the only person you’re making out with is Topher,” Trent replied, causing Duncan to splash him. “Yeah, I guess I deserved that.”

Sammy landed in the ring, her hair becoming a mop on her face as soon as it was wet. “Ah!” she screamed. “I can’t see!”

Trent swam over to her, moving her hair out of her face for him. “That better?”

The camera shifted to Sammy’s perspective, where she saw Trent in a fantastical light, pink hearts floating around his face. He made a puzzled face at her, moving his hand in front of her eyes. “Uh, hello, Earth to Sammy?”

“Huh?” Sammy asked, snapping back into reality. “Oh, uh, yeah, thank you…” She looked away, blushing.

**\-----------------------------------------------------Confessional: Sammy------------------------------------------**

“Okay, maybe I have a LITTLE crush on Trent.” She leans onto her hand. “But how could I not? He’s so handsome, and mature, and he plays the guitar...and he knows my name!” She squeals loudly before covering her mouth, then lets out a much quieter squeal.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Courtney landed in the ring right next to Duncan. “Wow, good job, Princess!” She splashed him.

Dakota, however, was not as lucky as her teammates, as she landed way outside the ring, and sharks began to swim towards her. “Ahhhhh!” she screamed, nearly breaking the laws of physics as she ran so fast it broke the surface tension of the water, and she ran across the surface like a Looney Tunes cartoon. Trent was surprised as she ran straight towards him, and screamed again as she jumped into his arms, much to Trent’s dismay. “Oh, thank you, Trent!” she exclaimed, smiling, but Sammy wasn’t so impressed.

**\------------------------------------------------Confessional: Dakota-----------------------------------------------**

“No, I don’t have a crush on Trent.” She scoffs. “I have a boyfriend after all. I just figured Trent was super famous so he could help me out. How I go about getting that help is my decision…” She laughs in a suspiciously evil manner.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

While the Grizzlies jumped, B was shown to be working on something. DJ walked over to him, interested. “Hey, what’cha working on, there, B?” he asked. B showed him a wooden board with a long leaf wrapped around it. He then wrapped the leaf around his neck, the wood on his front side. “Hm? Oh, I get it! It’s supposed to help you float?” B nodded. “Are you gonna make one for all of us?” B shook his head, and pointed at Scott. “You’re not making one for Scott?” B shook his head. “Oh, you  _ are _ making one for Scott?” B nodded. “Is it gonna make him fall?” B shook his head once again. “So...you’re helping him? Why?” B shrugged. “Ah, I see. Well, good luck.” He patted the man on the back, and walked away.

**\-----------------------------------------------Confessional: DJ------------------------------------------------------**

“I don’t know what the deal with that is, but I’ll let him be.” He chuckles. “Heh, let him be. And his name is B. Funny, right?”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gwen was next, and she landed next to Trent, and, seeing him surrounded by women, swam away, happy to see him seeming happy with someone else.

**\---------------------------------------------Confessional: Gwen----------------------------------------------------**

“I’m over Trent now, and I’m glad to see him get a new girlfriend. Or two?”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Heather was next and landed directly on top of Brick, worsening his bruise. “Hey, foul again!” called Chris once again, but the army guy gave another thumbs up.

“Great jump, mi amor!” Alejandro exclaimed, giving Heather a kiss on the cheek.

“I know,” she replied, though she wore a smile.

Dawn, who was last to jump, pretty much just flopped downward, her arms and hands flailing as she did so. She landed outside of the ring, but a shark helped her surface, as she pressed a hand to its forehead. “Oh my, your aura is shining!” she exclaimed with a smile. “You must be expecting an excellent day! A good meal, perhaps?” The shark was shown to be Fang, who looked up at Scott and licked his shark lips.

**\----------------------------------------------Confessional: Scott-----------------------------------------------------**

He sits in the fetal position, shaking wildly. “F-F-F-F-Fang!”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“Alright, that’s 9 points!” Chris called out. “Screaming Grizzlies, go wait on the dock! Killer Blues, you’re up!”

“So, should we copy them?” asked Harold.

“NO!” yelled Jo and Eva in unison.

“We should all jump at once!” Jo argued.

“No, in terms of physical ability!” Eva argued back.

Chris yawned. “Tick, tock, Blues!” The camera showed that the clock only had five seconds left. The team all jumped off the cliff in a completely random order, just rushing off to get down in time.

B went to hand Scott the board, but Scott denied it. “As if, Beverly,” he said plainly. “You’re out to make me fail.”

“No, he’s not!” replied DJ. “You should trust him.”

“Oh, yeah?” Scott answered, scoffing. “Then you take it!”

DJ looked to B, who shrugged and handed him the board. DJ took it gratefully. As they jumped off, the grease caused Scott to slip and fall. The first one to reach the ring was Leshawna, who landed in the ring easily. Harold was next, who landed right next to Leshawna, who smiled, holding up her hand. “Good job, baby!” she exclaimed, giving him a hi-five. “Watch out!” she exclaimed, moving him out of the way of Bridgette, who was the next to land in the circle.

Eva and Jo were shown fighting in midair, grabbing and slapping each other. DJ broke up the fight, however, falling between them with the board in tow. He landed in the ring, his board accidentally causing him to splash Harold, Leshawna, and Bridgette. “Oh, hey guys!” he exclaimed. “Sorry about the splashes.”

Shawn was next, and he landed in the ring, swimming away from the rest of the contestants. Bridgette looked at him quizzically, but he simply replied, “In a zombie situation, it’s best to be separated from large groups.”

“But...this isn’t a zombie situation?” she answered.

“Every situation is a zombie situation if something happens,” Shawn explained. Bridgette just sighed.

B landed in the water next, as silent as usual. Geoff was after him, smiling and swimming over to Bridgette and the rest of his friends from the first few seasons. “Yo, brahs, what’s up?” he greeted, just being chill like usual.

Ella landed gracefully, humming in midair as birds from the forest helped her float like a princess in a movie. “Thank you, feathered friends!” she called. Everyone stared at her, unsure of what to say.

Eva dove after Jo, who had fallen out of her reach, and the two continued to wrestle in midair. Scott was shown to hit nearly every rock on the cliffside head on, causing him to be beaten and bruised by the time he landed in the water, which he landed in far from the ring. He knew he wasn’t safe, so he began swimming towards the ring, but Fang was faster, and caught up to him quickly. “Uh...truce?” he tried, but the shark opened his mouth wide.

Before it could bite down on him, however, two figures landed on the shark; Eva and Jo, who were still fighting. Before they could finish, however, Chris blared his airhorn once again. “Eight points for the Blues!” he yelled.

“Huh?” Eva and Jo asked in sync, before seeing the ring...and that they were far from it. “This is your fault!” they yelled at each other simultaneously, still wrestling.

After a bit of time, both teams were on the shore. Chris came down in his helicopter, calling out to the camp. “All campers report to the cabins for part two of the challenge!” He then flew off. The campers all groaned.

Outside of the cabins, the campers saw two hot tubs, which were so hot they produced steam around them. “Welcome, campers!” Chris greeted them. “In front of you are two hot tubs, one for each team. The tubs are at an insanely hot 120 degrees fahrenheit!”

“I’m sorry, how hot?!” asked Courtney. “That’s insanely dangerous! We could get third degree burns, or worse!”

“Yep, worse,” Chris replied, “you could get voted off. Now the team with the final contestant sitting in the tub wins! The Screaming Grizzlies, as a reward for winning part one, get an additional thirty seconds added to their final time. Now, hop in there!”

As everyone hopped in, Alejandro was hesitant. “Hey, get in here,” insisted Duncan. “If I’m going through this, so are you.”

“O-okay,” Alejandro agreed, but as soon as his foot hit the water, his eyes widened. He was hit with flashbacks of getting covered in lava, then the robot suit he was trapped in for over a year, and he suddenly got up, and ran away. Heather ran out after him.

“And Alejandro and Heather are out!” Chris shouted.

“Are you kidding me?” Heather asked. “He just had a freaking flashback, and you’re calling him out! That’s so, so, so, so...disgusting!”

“Like it or hate it, you’re out.”

**\-------------------------------------------------Confessional: Heather----------------------------------------------**

“He’s just so...UGH!” She kicks the confessional wall, but it doesn’t even make a dent. “I hate it here. When I get out of here, I’m going to sue him for all he’s got.”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She walked away, angrily grumbling.

Already starting with a disadvantage, the Screaming Grizzlies watched Dakota be the next one to leave the tub. The Killer Blues lost Harold and Scott next, while the Grizzlies lost Gwen. Next out was Ella, then Dawn, Trent, B, then Bridgette. Sammy, Topher, and Shawn were out next, followed by DJ. When Geoff and Courtney gave in, the last five were left - Brick, Duncan, Leshawna, Jo, and Eva. Jo and Eva continued bickering, while Duncan watched Brick quizzically.

“You know, you did pretty good to make it this far,” he complimented before letting out a pained groan, the scalding water slowly killing his skin.

Taking a few deep breaths, Brick steeled himself. “Thanks, you’re not too shabby yourself.”

“Ha! Major Drippy, you’ll hardly last another challenge,” insulted Jo, who then groaned in pain from the heat.

“No fraternizing with the other team!” yelled Eva.

Leshawna remained silent, trying to focus on keeping herself from giving up. She failed, however, as she was the next one out, followed by Brick. The last three had a deep staring contest, wondering who would back down first.

“Alright, that’s it,” Duncan said, getting up. His skin was completely burnt red, from head to toe.

“Duncan is out!” Chris exclaimed. “Which means the Killer Blues have 30 seconds left to go, starting...now!” The screen next to him revealed a clock, counting down from 30.

“Ha, lose-” Jo went to yell, but immediately let out a pained “YOWCH!” instead as she got up out of the hot tub, unable to keep any longer.

This left Eva as the lone contender from the Killer Blues, as the team watched the clock. She remained calm in the burning heat, not even watching the timer. It counted down...twenty, nineteen, eighteen...ten, nine...five, four, three, two…”Alright, I’m done,” Eva said, stepping out of the hot tub. The rest of her team groaned in sadness as they looked at the timer - one second remaining. Her skin, like everyone else’s, was red and raw.

Chris held out his hands. “And the Screaming Grizzlies win it!” Eva growled, but her muscles were weakened from the heat, and she couldn’t be bothered to pick a fight. “Grizzlies can return to their cabin happy. Killer Blues, tonight you will be sending someone home!”

**\------------------------------------------------Confessional: Eva----------------------------------------------------**

“Jo is going DOWN!”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**\------------------------------------------------Confessional: Jo------------------------------------------------------**

“Eva is going DOWN!”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Killer Blues sat around the campfire, looking at each other, then to Chris. “Hello, campers,” he greeted. “By now, you all know the drill. If I give you a marshmallow, you are safe. One of you will not be given a marshmallow, and you will have to take the Leap of Shame home. With that said, the following campers are safe. Leshawna.” He tossed her a marshmallow. “DJ.” He tossed him a marshmallow. “Shawn.” He was passed a marshmallow as well. “Ella. Bridgette. B. Geoff. Harold.” The last three remaining were Eva, Jo, and Scott. “Scott.” He breathed a sigh of relief as he ate his marshmallow. “Eva, you lost your team the challenge because of your rivalry with Jo. Jo, you lost your team the challenge because of your rivalry with Eva.” He looked at the two girls, who glared at each other. “Ha! You two make me laugh. The last marshmallow goes to…” The camera panned between the girls, before Chris finally opened his mouth. “Eva.”

“What?” asked Jo. “What?! Eva lost us the challenge! And you vote me out! You’re worse than Brightning!”

“Jo,” Chris said calmly, “please just take the Leap of Shame. We really don’t want Chef Hatchet to have to throw you.”

Jo growled. “Fine. I hate each and every one of you. I will be back. I will!” She then took a deep breath, then sprinted across the dock full speed, before jumping onto the trampoline. “Whooooooa!” she yelled as she leapt off into the distance.

**\-----------------------------------------------Confessional: Eva-----------------------------------------------------**

“It took months of anger management training for Chris to agree to have me on the show again...and I’ll have to forget it all to win a million dollars!” She begins to laugh maniacally.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chris stood on the dock once again, laughing. “Wow, what a way to start off! Who will win the next challenge? Who will be voted off? How will I torture the campers next? Find out next time on Total Drama Return!”

_ Elimination Order: Jo _

_ Votes: _

_ Scott - 2 (DJ, B) _

_ Eva - 4 (Jo, Leshawna, Harold, Geoff) _

_ Jo - 5 (Eva, Bridgette, Scott, Ella, Shawn) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think? Did you like it? My friend said he was a bit surprised by Jo's elimination, so I'm trying to foreshadow the next ones a bit more earlier. Let me know what you think! Have a nice day! :)


	3. Episode Three: Don't Stop 'Til You Drop!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second challenge! How long will it take each team to crack under the pressure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late post, I haven't been doing great these past few weeks, but here's chapter 3! Chapter 4 should be back on schedule, and chapter 5 and so on! Thanks for the wait!

**Episode Three: Don’t Stop ‘Til You Drop!**

Chris McLean stood in his usual spot on the dock, beginning his usual monologue. “Last time on Total Drama Return…”

The scene starts by showing the twenty-two contestants on the peak of the camp. “Our twenty-two campers had their first challenge.” The scene shows a quick montage of campers landing in the ring. “Some succeeded.” The scene switches to Scott, Eva, and Jo all missing the ring. “Others, not so much. In the end…” The scene shows the Screaming Grizzlies celebrating their victory. “The Screaming Grizzlies won the competition, and the Killer Blues had to send someone home.” The scene finally switches to Jo, getting up as it was announced that she had been voted off. “In the end, Jo got the boot, and boy was she unhappy.” 

The scene returned to Chris on the dock. “Which team will win today? Who will leave? Find out right now on Total Drama Return!”

**\-------------------------------------------------Theme Sequence----------------------------------------------------**

As the theme music begins, lights and cameras appear from various areas, including a tree (rudely kicking out a squirrel), a hole in the ground (revealing a gopher), a makeup room, a commercial set, a plane’s wing, and a seat from seemingly the same plane (bringing along some seat cushion from inside). A pair of hands, presumably belonging to Chris McLean, clap, starting up the lyrics.

_ Dear Mom and Dad, _

The scene begins with a split shot of three shots - on the left is what appears to be Camp Wawanakwa, in the middle is the abandoned studio from Total Drama Action, and the right is the plane from Total Drama World Tour. 

_ I’m doing fine. _

The camera zooms into the left shot of Wawanakwa, and begins to zoom in and zoom up the mountain before it jumps into the water.

_ You guys are on my mind. _

As underwater is shown, Eva and Jo are shown playing tug-of-war with a metal pole with red-boffer ends. Eva wins the battle and swings, hitting Jo in the face before swimming upward.

_ You asked me what I wanted to be, _

The camera zooms up to the water, showing two boats; one contains Duncan and Courtney, paddling steadily; the other contains Harold and Leshawna, who paddle ahead of their opposition. Eva’s red boffer comes up and hits Harold and Leshawna’s boat, hitting them upwards and knocking them out of the boat. Courtney and Duncan laugh, still paddling, before looking happily into each other’s eyes. Eva’s head bobs up, and she glares at them from the surface of the water.

_ and I think the answer is plain to see. _

The scene switches to Geoff and Bridgette lying on the beach, laughing, when Harold and Leshawna flip onto the beach, their boat flying just over Geoff and Bridgette’s heads, their eyes widening as they hold each other closer.

_ I wanna be famous. _

The camera zooms out of Wawanakwa, and, after showing the three-way split, zooms into the set from Total Drama Action.

_ I wanna live close to the sun, _

The scene shows off Ella on Brick’s shoulders, who seems to be having a foot race against Scott, both running along a runway.

_ pack your bags ‘cause I’ve already won. _

The racers run past Dakota, who seems to be posing, with cameras flashing. The camera moves to show Trent and Sammy are the ones taking the pictures, smiling and laughing with each other.

_ Everything to prove, nothing in my way - _

Scott and Brick continue running, this time whirring past Dawn and DJ. The pair are both meditating, with birds, squirrels, and raccoons surrounding them. DJ opens one of his eyes and smiles, and Dawn opens the opposite eye, smiling back.

_ I’ll get there one day. _

Brick and Ella finish first, and Ella floats into the air, giving Brick a kiss on the cheek and he blushes. Scott, losing, holds up his hands in defeat.

_ ‘Cause I wanna be famous. _

The camera zooms out from the lot, and, after showing the three-fold image once more, zooms into the plane.

_ Na-na-nana-nana, _

As the camera zooms in, it catches Topher, who poses for it, giving it finger guns, before the camera rushes away.

_ na-na-na-nana-na, _

Gwen sits alone on the wing of the plane, leaning on her hands and sighing.

_ na-na-na-nana-na. _

Alejandro and Heather are shown drinking a milkshake with two straws in first class, holding each other’s hands.

_ I wanna be, I wanna be, _

Shawn crawls across the floor in first class, before jumping up to spook Alejandro and Heather, who knock over their milkshake in shock.

_ I wanna be famous. _

B sits in economy, picking some pieces together and making a small robot, which waves at the camera.

_ I wanna be, I wanna be, _

The camera zooms out, showing the trifold one more time, before panning down to show Mike and Zoey, sitting on a couch, who are about to kiss, before they stop, realizing the camera is on them.

_ I wanna be famous. _

The camera zooms out, showing the original Aftermath set, showing that Mike and Zoey are sitting in the center couch; the set is also expanded, with five couches instead of three, two on each side of the center one, with former contestants on the right, and current contestants on the left. As the whistling begins, “Total Drama Return” flashes in bright light, front and center.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

DJ exited his tent with a smile, taking a deep whiff of the fresh air. “What a beautiful day outside!” he exclaimed. A squirrel walked past. “Isn’t that right, little squirrel?” He put out his hand, but the squirrel growled, and immediately attacked his hand, biting up his arm, while DJ screamed and attempted to shake it out.

**\----------------------------------------------------Confessional: DJ-------------------------------------------------**

“I thought the Animal Curse would have been gone after season three, but…” He scratches the back of his neck. “Why am I not surprised? Why should I even stay here?” He lets out a loud sigh, before putting his face in his hands.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He eventually shook off the squirrel, but his arm was lined with bites and cuts. He sighed and began to walk towards the mess hall, when suddenly he was grabbed by the arm. The camera panned to show Dawn, who was examining his cuts and bites. “Uh, hey, Dawn, was it?” DJ greeted, a bit confused. “What are you doing, exactly?”

“Your aura is pained…” she muttered, running her hand across his arms. “I see...I can’t believe I missed this when I first examined it...it seems you’ve been plagued with a curse.”

“Huh? Oh, hey, you’re right!” he exclaimed. “Back in Egypt, I accidentally destroyed some sort of...dog mummy thing? Ever since then, animals have been afraid and violent towards me...I don’t know, it’s just so messed up!”

“Hm, well, any curse can be removed following a good enough meditation ceremony,” Dawn replied, smiling at the jock. “Perhaps we can-”

Suddenly, the conversation was interrupted by the noise of a familiar blowhorn. “Campers!” Chris yelled through the megaphone. “Everyone meet in the mess hall for breakfast in ten minutes!” He laughed before adding, “Hope you all slept well, you’ll need it.”

When the campers all arrived in the mess hall, Chris was standing on a table. “Hello, campers, and welcome to part one of today’s challenge!” he exclaimed. “You will all spend the next 24 hours here in the mess hall, not allowed to sleep!” Everyone groaned. “You may give confessionals in the kitchen freezer. Don’t freeze!” He laughed. “Or do, it makes for good television.”

“McLean, I don’t like surprises!” Eva yelled, raising her fist. “You don’t wanna know what happened to the last guy to surprise me!”

“And you don’t want to know what happened to the last man who damaged my property,” Chris replied. “Oh wait, you do. He went to prison.”

Duncan groaned. “There’s no way I was the last one to damage your property.”

“You weren’t.” Chris grinned his signature grin with a surprisingly evil undertone.

**\-------------------------------------------------Confessional: Eva---------------------------------------------------**

“If he thinks I’m afraid of prison, he’s got another thing coming!” She seems to simmer for a moment, as though actual steam is rising from her body, before she takes a deep breath.”You know, this freezer is actually kinda nice. Reminds me of my mother.”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Courtney rose her hand. Chris sighed. “Yes, Courtney?”

“I’m pretty sure this goes against my contract,” she said matter-of-factly, a snarky grin on her face.

“If you’re referring to article 7, section 3, subsection C, line 3,” he spoke, as though reciting from a script, “this technically does not break it, as this is part of a challenge, you will be fed, and you have access to an alternative confessional. Is that all?”

Courtney blinked, surprised to be defeated. “I, uh...I guess not.”

**\----------------------------------------------Confessional: Courtney----------------------------------------------**

“Wow, he really knows my contract.” She puts her chin in her hands. “Oh, maybe I should bring up article 12, section 2, subsection G, line 1!”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“Speaking of food,” Brick interrupted, “what’s for breakfast?”

“Great question, Brick,” Chris replied. “Oh, Chef!”

Chef Hatchet poked his head out from the kitchen. “Yes, Chris?”

“What will be today’s breakfast?” the host asked.’

“Well, today’s breakfast is a healthy bowl of oatmeal, served with nuts, berries, and cold, refreshing whole milk.” He rubbed his belly. “Mm, mm! For lunch, we’ll be having tuna toast or grilled cheese with chips, and dinner will be a roast turkey feast! Get your stomachs ready for today’s chowfest!”

“Wait, you’re actually feeding us?” asked Gwen. “What’s the catch?”

“You kids...always looking for a catch.” The chef shook his head. “There ain’t no catch, so eat up and shut up!”

“Wait a minute…” Harold announced, scratching his chin. “Oats, milk, cheese, turkey...there’s one thing all of those have in common.”

“And what’s that, Harold?” Duncan asked. “That your mom told you to eat them all so you’d stop being so thin and ugly?”

“No. Gosh!” Harold sighed loudly. “It’s that they all contain large amounts of tryptophan.”

“Trypto-what?” asked Dakota.

“Hey, wait, isn’t tryptophan that stuff that makes you really tired?” asked Bridgette.

“Ugh, way to ruin the surprise, Harold!” yelled Chris. “Yes, the food is meant to make you really tired, and if you fall asleep, you are out of the challenge. Sheesh. Bunch of buzzkills is what you are.”

“What did I say about surprises, McLean?” Eva yelled, but Leshawna and DJ were quick to restrain her before she did anything violent.

**\-----------------------------------------------Confessional: Harold-------------------------------------------------**

“Psh, using my knowledge to ruin Chris’ challenges is, like, one of my mad skills at this point.” He stretches, then strikes a pose. “May as well add it to the list. Right below wooing the ladies and beatboxing.”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“Wait, so, is this just the Wake-a-thon challenge from season one?” asked Geoff. “Because reusing challenges is totally lame, brah.”

“It’s not the same challenge, it’s  _ based _ on it,” the host replied, rubbing his temples. “Do you guys not remember the first day here when I explained everything to you?”

“News flash, Chris,” Heather explained, “no one ever listens when you speak. It’s grating.”

“Thank you, Heather.” The host yawned, stretching. “I’m gonna go take a nap. Chef, you watch the kids.”

“Yes, honey,” Chef replied, rolling his eyes. 

As Chris left, everyone lined up for breakfast whether or not they liked it. Everyone went to their team’s respective tables to eat and chill.

“So, Trent,” Dakota began, sitting with him, “I was wondering, like, how did you first start the Drama Brothers?” She batted her eyelids innocently, smirking.

“Well, actually, it was Harold who came to me first, following his elimination from Total Drama Action, and…” Trent began.

“Hahahahaha,” Dakota interrupted. “Wow, that’s so interesting. Do you think I could be as famous as you some day?”

“Yeah, sure…” he responded, trying to look for a way out when he saw Sammy sit down opposite him. “Oh, hey, Sammy, how are you?”

“Oh, I, uh…” She began to giggle, and she couldn’t stop giggling, covering her face and blushing.

“Right…” Trent sighed.

**\-------------------------------------------------Confessional: Trent-------------------------------------------------**

“Man, all the girls here are so weird…” He sighs, shaking his head.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At the Killer Blues’ table, DJ, Harold, Leshawna, Geoff, and Bridgette sat together, as they began to talk about old times.

“Man, remember when Harold kept leaving his dirty undies everywhere, and we punished him by leaving him outside completely naked?” Geoff began, laughing a bit.

Everyone at the table laughed a bit, except Harold, who looked a bit ashamed. “Yeah, guys, I’m sorry about that…”

“It’s okay, man, just don’t let us catch you doing it again!” DJ exclaimed, and everyone laughed once again, this time Harold included. As everyone laughed, they heard another voice laughing. Everyone looked over and saw Ella standing by them, laughing as well.

“Oh, I apologize for the intrusion, but I heard you laugh with such hilarity that I felt I simply must join you!” she greeted with a smile. “Is that okay?”

Bridgette nodded. “Sure thing, Ella!” She smiled as she moved over so Ella could sit. “So, how are things with the boy?” she asked, leaning in.

“Ooh, Ella, you like someone?” asked Leshawna. “Girl, tell us more!”

“Well, I tried to talk to him, but he was...busy, I think,” she explained.

The scene switched to show Brick doing push-ups in the forest, counting aloud: “Forty-eight. Forty-nine. Fifty. Fifty-one.”

“Why, hello, Brick!” greeted Ella, surprising him.

“Oh, hey, Ella-” he began before suddenly a branch from the tree above him dropped onto his back, knocking him down to the ground. “Oof!”

The scene returned to Brick, who rubbed his back in memory of the pain. He sat across from Topher, who wasn’t eating his food, rather looking at himself in a hand mirror and fixing his hair. “Hey, Topher,” Brick spoke, causing the brunet to lower his mirror a bit to see the cadet. “You gonna eat that?” He pointed to his completely untouched bowl of oatmeal, while Brick’s was nearly empty.

“Hm?” Topher asked. “Oh, heavens no. Carbs don’t do a body like this any good.” He returned to fixing his hair. “After all, the TV execs won’t hire me if I start looking like you.”

Brick blinked. “So...can I have it?”

“Oh, sure thing,” Topher agreed.

**\-----------------------------------------------Confessional: Brick---------------------------------------------------**

“I think that was supposed to be back-handed, but…” He shrugs. “Free food is free food.”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Duncan sat next to Courtney, and across from Alejandro. He smirked at the Spaniard, nodding, before turning to Courtney. “So, Princess, between me, Alejandro, and farm boy over there-” He pointed to Scott. “-who’s the best kisser?”

Courtney glared at him before rolling her eyes. “Well, I wouldn’t kiss any of you if my life depended on it…” She smirked, putting her finger on her chin. “But of you three, I’d pick Al.” Duncan’s jaw dropped, and Alejandro gave her a sly smirk. Then, for added insurance, she added, “Scott used too much tongue.” Now both of the men had wide eyes and lowered jaws.

**\------------------------------------------------Confessional: Courtney--------------------------------------------**  
“No, Scott never tongue-kissed me, I’m not that easy.” She giggles. “But you know what is easy? Tugging at those two buffoons’ manhoods.”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alejandro turned to Heather, who was sitting next to him. Duncan turned to Courtney. “Hey, Princess,” he began, wrapping his arm around her, which she instinctively pushed off. “You can like me, you can hate me, but just face that you’re at a disadvantage here.”

Courtney turned away, picking at her food. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know as well as I that alliances are the name of the game here,” the delinquent explained. “And look around you. Several have already been made on this team.” He pointed across the table to the couple who were talking happily as they ate, then over to Trent’s group. “You know it’s only a matter of time until you’re eliminated. That’s not what you want, is it?”

“I don’t like where this is going,” the brunette replied, still picking at her food.

“My proposition is, you and me, alliance,” he answered, finally finishing his offer. “Now I know you hate me and can’t trust me-”

“For obvious reasons,” Courtney interrupted.

“-but, you see, that’s why the alliance works! No one’s expecting it!”

“Nope,” Courtney replied. “Absolutely not.”

“Aw, come on, Courtney,” Duncan retorted, calling the brunette by her real name for once. “We make a great team, you and me.”

“We  _ made _ a great team,” Courtney corrected. “And then you cheated on me. I don’t want your alliance.”

“Fine, suit yourself. But if you ever want to be in one, the offer’s always on the table.”

**\---------------------------------------------Confessional: Courtney-----------------------------------------------**

“Psh, like I’ll make an alliance with Duncan! Fat chance!” She scoffs.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**\--------------------------------------------Confessional: Duncan---------------------------------------------------**

“Soon enough she’ll realize she needs me.”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Back at the Killer Blues table, Eva was eating her food casually. Scott sat across from her, who was smirking. “Hey, Eva,” he began, “you seem like a serious threat. What about you and me form some sort of alliance?”

“Hmph,” Eva answered. “I don’t need an alliance, especially with some rat like you.” Scott cringed. “I’m a one-woman team.”

“Guess that’s your call then.” Scott smirked again.

**\----------------------------------------------Confessional: Scott-----------------------------------------------------**

“Looks like Eva needs to be eliminated.” He rubs his hands together maliciously. “Looks like I’ll have to go back to my old strategies.”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Scott got up and walked over to Shawn, who was sitting across from B. “Hey, zombie guy,” he greeted, taking a seat next to him. “How are you holding up?”

“Oh, uh…” Shawn rubbed his eyes, which were once again red and bloodshot. “This challenge came at a bad time. I haven’t slept in, uh...seventy-two hours?”

“That’s tough,” the farm boy replied. “You know, if you don’t get a lot of sleep, fatigue can make you slower when running from zombies.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Shawn asked, though he couldn’t hold back a yawn. “I’m always...prepared…” He shook himself awake.

“Ah, well,” Scott continued, “my ma once told me a story about a pig who wouldn’t sleep and then he ended up…”

The perspective shifted to Shawn’s, who just heard Scott going on and on...and the teen couldn’t help but feel his eyes grow heavy...until eventually they shut. The camera showed him lying asleep on the table. B looked at the two suspiciously.

**\-----------------------------------------------------Confessional: B--------------------------------------------------**

He glares at the camera suspiciously, before crossing his arms and shaking his head.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chef walked over to the Blues table and yelled, “Shawn, you are out! Return to your cabin!” Shawn was awoken by the yell, and nodded groggily, leaving the mess hall. The Killer Blues, which were already at a disadvantage with less members, but losing a team member this early was very unlucky.

Hours passed, and everyone who was asleep remained awake, though seats had been changed around, as the teens could only talk to each other for so long. Teams had begun intermingling, with friends old and new sitting together.

Bridgette sat with Courtney, smiling and talking about nothing in particular. DJ and Geoff sat with Duncan, wanting to know how his time in prison went, but he wouldn’t spill much. Along with the other groups, Gwen sat with Ella, across from Brick and Trent, and the blue-haired teen couldn’t help but notice her cousin’s constant glances across the table.

“So, Ella…” Gwen smiled. “Have you made any new friends here?”

“Bridgette, she’s very kind,” Ella answered. “And Geoff, he’s so funny. Oh, and Leshawna, she’s quite insightful!”

“Aw, I love those three!” Gwen responded. “Anyone else? Any...cute boys?” Ella’s face grew beet red.

**\-------------------------------------------------Confessional: Ella---------------------------------------------------**

“Ah, my cousin...she knows me too well!”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“W-well, uh…” She looked down, touching the tips of her fingers together shyly.

At the other table, Bridgette watched Ella with a smile. “Aw, look,” she said to Courtney, pointing to the princess. “She has a huge crush on Brick. We should totally set them up.”

“Oh, sure thing!” Courtney agreed. “How do you suggest we do that?”

“Hm…” Bridgette thought for a moment. “How about I get Trent and you get Gwen? That’ll leave them alone.”

“Oh, uh…” Courtney scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. “What about you get Gwen and I get Trent?”

Bridgette shook her head. “Come on, it’s easier this way.”

Courtney sighed, nodding reluctantly. “Okay.”

Bridgette approached Trent and got him to leave, while Courtney walked up to Gwen and tapped her on the shoulder. “Hey, um, Gwen, can we talk for a minute?”

“About…?” Gwen asked, unmoving.

“Just, you know...team stuff?” Courtney answered.

**\---------------------------------------------Confessional: Courtney-----------------------------------------------**

“Team stuff? What does that even mean?” She facepalms.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“Uh...sure?” Gwen responded, getting up and walking with Courtney.

**\--------------------------------------------Confessional: Courtney------------------------------------------------**

“That worked?”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ella turned to Brick, realizing their friends had left them alone. “Oh, um, hello Brick,” she greeted, moving a lock of hair from her face.

“Hey, Ella,” he responded. “Or, uh, should I say Princess Ella?”

“Just Ella is fine,” she replied. “Such formality is not required among friends.”

“Oh, so, we’re friends?” Brick asked.

“Why, of course we’re friends!” Ella exclaimed. “Unless…?”

“Unless what?”

“Unless you don’t want to be friends?”

“Of course I want to be friends!” Brick exclaimed. “I would never want to upset you, uh, Your Highness.”

“Very well,” Ella retorted with a smile, reaching out and grabbing Brick’s hand. “Friends we shall be!”

“Great!” Brick answered.

**\----------------------------------------------Confessional: Brick----------------------------------------------------**

“Why do I feel like I missed something there?”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**\----------------------------------------------Confessional: Ella------------------------------------------------------**

“So, I suppose he just wants to be friends…” She sighs, gazing longingly at the camera. “Oh well. Every princess has to feel heartbreak at some point.”   
**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Courtney and Gwen moved off to the side of the room. “So,” Gwen began, “what’s this ‘team stuff’ you want to talk about?”

“Oh, so, uh…” Courtney smiled. “There’s actually no ‘team stuff.’ Bridgette just told me to distract you because she thinks those two make a cute couple, and I kind of agree.”

Gwen just glared at her. “Well, I’m thankful that you’re trying to help my cousin, but you didn’t have to,” she answered straight. “I was gonna tell her to talk to him anyway.”

“I see.” Courtney sighed, scratching the back of her neck. “Well, can we at least talk for a minute? Girl to girl?”

“I have nothing to say to you.”

“I know, so how about I just do all the talking?” Courtney looked at the other girl, who rolled her eyes, but motioned for her to go on. “I’m sorry for what happened last season. It was stupid of me to prioritize winning over our friendship. I’m not gonna ask for another chance at friendship, or some sort of alliance, but I just wanted to apologize.” She sighed. “That’s it, so you can leave now if you want.”

Gwen’s glare softened. “Well, thank you for the apology, I appreciate it.” Courtney’s eyes widened. “But just because I appreciate it doesn’t mean it’s that easy. You’ll really have to prove I can trust you.” Courtney looked down. “But at least this is a start. Chin up, Chartney,” she added with a giggle before heading off.

**\------------------------------------------------Confessional: Courtney--------------------------------------------**

“Well, that went a lot better than expected!” She smiles at the camera.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

DJ was sitting with Duncan and Geoff when suddenly he felt a tap on the shoulder. “Huh?” He turned around to see the blonde he had been talking to this morning. “Oh, hey, Dawn, what’s up?”

“If we’re gonna get rid of that infernal curse, we need to go outside and begin a meditation session,” Dawn said seriously. “I can tell that your aura is growing weaker. Soon enough, the curse will be incurable.”

“But how are we gonna do that?” the jock asked. “If we leave, we’ll get disqualified from the challenge!”

“We’ll need a distraction…” the Moonchild said.

Duncan, who had been listening in, smiled. “I think we can help with that.”

After a few minutes, the three had devised a plan. Duncan would distract Chef by asking him if he could leave to use the bathroom, and start arguing that the kitchen bathroom is not the same as the outhouse. While he escalated it, Geoff would start a food fight between the campers, and since he was known for being likeable and wild, it wouldn’t be hard for him to rile everyone up. During the discord, Dawn and DJ would sneak out into the forest and do the necessary job to remove his curse, and would return as soon as possible. No one would know.

When the time was necessary, the group nodded, ready to put their plan in motion. “Hey, Chef,” yelled Duncan, “can I go to the outhouse? I gotta drop one.”

“You can use the bathroom in the kitchen like everyone else,” Chef Hatchet replied, not dealing with Duncan’s questions today.

“It’s not the same.” Duncan yawned. “I gotta go, you know, number two.”

“I don’t care what number you gotta go, you can use the kitchen bathroom like everyone else!” Chef got closer to Duncan’s face in anger.

Suddenly, Geoff lifted his grilled cheese and threw it at the other table, hitting Alejandro. “Food fight!” he yelled.

As they’d predicted, the plan went perfectly into effect, and everyone was flinging food across the mess hall. Dawn and DJ snuck out rather easily in the chaos. But what they hadn’t noticed was the peering eye of a ginger farm boy…

“So, uh, where exactly should we go?” DJ asked.

“The forest is probably our best bet,” Dawn answered. “Hm...yes, the forest.”

“Uh...ok.”

**\-------------------------------------------------Confessional: DJ----------------------------------------------------**

“I know she’s helping me, but...she’s still kinda weird.” He shudders.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Back in the mess hall, B sat with Topher. “So, you don’t talk much?” Topher asked. B nodded. “Cool, cool. I tried that whole ‘stoic’ thing back in middle school. Gave up after, like, three minutes. I just love hearing myself talk, you know?” B nodded again. “So, have you ever considered what you’ll do with the million?” B shrugged. “If- no,  _ when _ I win, I’m making my own show, kinda like this, but I’m the host. It’s called  _ Topher’s Island _ , and ten teenage contestants compete in challenges I decide, and I decide the winners! Sounds fun, right?” B nodded. “You see, you get me. I like you.” B shrugged.

**\--------------------------------------------------Confessional: B-----------------------------------------------------**

He puts a finger to his throat, and drags it across his neck, symbolizing slitting his own throat.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the forest, DJ followed Dawn, seeming a bit nervous. “Wh-what if we get caught?”

Dawn closed her eyes, coming to a complete stop, surprising DJ. “I’m sensing indecision in you,” she said flatly. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“No, no, it’s not that, it’s just-” DJ sighed. “I’m worried. This curse has plagued me for so long...what if it doesn’t work? What then?”

Dawn nodded, placing her hand on DJ’s arm. “We can go back.”

DJ took a deep breath, then shook his head. “If you think it’ll work, I’d rather be optimistic. Just...don’t disappoint me, ‘kay?” he asked with a small smile.

“Disappointment comes in many forms,” Dawn answered in her normal voice. “But this will not be one of them.”

She continued to lead him through the forest, before finding a flat area that seemed completely null of life aside from the grass on the ground. The lack of trees and animals unnerved DJ a bit, but Dawn seemed perfectly in her element. She sat down, and patted a space next to her for DJ to join her and he did.

Back in the mess hall, Geoff was now covered in food from the fight he had started. Bridgette was helping him clean up. “You’re so stupid,” she chastised. “What did you hope to gain from that?”

“Well, it worked,” Geoff answered. “DJ’s out, and everyone’s none the wiser!” He covered his mouth. “Whoops. Don’t tell anyone I said that.”

Bridgette shrugged. “I figured you were planning something.”

“Planning something you say?” a third voice asked. The blonds looked over to see a rat-faced schemer wearing a malicious smirk.

“W-we’re not planning anything!” Geoff replied, afraid. “A-and even if we are, it’s none of your business!”

“Ah, so you had no clue that DJ and Dawn snuck out?” Scott asked, crossing his arms.

“Whaaaat?” Geoff asked in an overdramatic tone. “Deej left? Well, we’d better not tell Chef, or we might lose!”

“You know, if we lost, who do you think would get voted out?”

“I don’t know what you’re insinuating, but I’m not afraid of you,” Bridgette said.

“Y-yeah, we’re not afraid of you,” Geoff agreed, putting his arm around Bridgette, though he seemed unsure.

“I see, I see.” Scott faked a yawn. “Well, I’m getting tired, so I’m gonna go sit down.” He walked away, staring at the pair the whole while.

“Hey, guys,” Gwen greeted the pair. “What was that all about?”

**\-------------------------------------------------Confessional: Geoff-------------------------------------------------**

“That Scott guy thinks he got us.” He scoffs. “I’m extremely good at keeping secrets!”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“Oh, you know, DJ snuck out,” Geoff replied nonchalantly.

After a few more hours, Dakota and Topher were shown falling asleep and were forced back to their cabin.

DJ and Dawn snuck back in, and DJ seemed quite happy.

“Hey brah, how’d it go?” Geoff asked.

“It went great!” DJ answered. “It looks like my Animal Curse is all gone! And it’s all thanks to this little lady.”

“Do not thank me, for I am simply a conduit of the Earth Mother,” Dawn said humbly.

“A conduit for the Earth Mother, you say?” Scott asked, approaching the group.

“Scott!” Dawn yelled. “Don’t think I forgot what you did to me!”

“And I’ll do it again,” Scott replied. “Oh, Chef!” Scott called, and the tall bald man approached. “DJ and Dawn over here snuck out, and everyone else was involved in a conspiracy to hide it from you!”

“What?!” Chef yelled. “DJ, is this true?”

DJ hesitated. On the one hand, he knew not to lie. But on the other hand, this could cause his team a loss, and he’d definitely be eliminated. He took a deep breath and steeled himself. “No,” he answered. “Scott is lying, and he’s trying to sabotage the team to get me eliminated.”

“What?” Scott asked. “Can you believe this guy?”

“Yes, I can,” Chef Hatchet replied. “DJ is easily the most honest, trustworthy camper here! As for you...you’re out!” He lifted the ginger, who began kicking and screaming as he was carried out. Everyone watched as he was forced out, and his team cringed.

**\------------------------------------------------Confessional: DJ-----------------------------------------------------**

“I feel bad for lying, but...it was for a good reason, so…” He shrugged. “It’s okay, right?” He gulped, before frowning. “I’m sorry, Momma!”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The clock had one hour left, and the Killer Blues were down by one, following the removal of Scott. Eva was getting angry, having tried to stay calm, but no longer able to keep silent as she grew restless. “Hey, Blues!” she yelled. “All of you come and sit here! If even one of you so much as blinks, you will all regret it!” She growled, and the scared team quickly ran over to their table and took a seat. “We are not losing another challenge!”

Courtney, meanwhile, worked on riling her team up. “Come on, guys! We can do it!” Everyone groaned, their eyes heavy. “Hey! Hey! I want to see those eyes wide and some smiles on those faces! Huh? Huh?”

“Shut up,” Heather argued. “No one cares that you were a CIT or whatever, you’re just a bossy mess.”

“So, guys, can we all agree Heather is eliminated first?” Courtney asked, getting a laugh out of everyone. “That’s the spirit, everyone!”

Heather growled, Alejandro reaching out to comfort her, but she repelled him, instead choosing to let herself be mad.

Both teams watched the clock tick by slowly, finding it harder and harder with each passing moment to stay awake. Some, like Eva and Heather, were fueled by anger, while others, like Courtney and DJ were fueled by the fear of their own elimination. But as they watched, both teams realized something; the other team wouldn’t back down. The Grizzlies knew no one could fall asleep or they’d tie the challenge and probably have to face some sort of cruel tiebreaker.

Trent started up a conversation. “So, guys, let’s say you’re trapped on a deserted island, and you only have three things to bring,” he began. “What are those three things? I’ll start. A year’s worth of my mom’s homemade chicken noodle soup, my guitar, and my MP3 player.”

“That’s a stupid idea,” Courtney replied, earning some looks from the rest of the table. “I mean, clearly you should think practically. How is a guitar going to help you survive?”

“It’s not for my physical health, it’s for my mental health,” explained Trent. “Without my guitar, I’d go crazy, man. And without music? I’d be as good as dead.”

“I’m surprised you wouldn’t bring your Gwen body pillow,” Duncan mocked, laughing at himself.

Courtney ignored the delinquent. “Well, unlike you, I think rationally,” she spoke matter-of-factly, raising her hand with her index finger out. “First, I’d bring a radio, as a means of communication. Second, I’d bring some sort of small yet easily reusable fire starter. Probably something like a lighter. Third, I’d bring a reusable poncho to keep myself dry in times of inclement weather. For food, I could probably find something on the island or-”

“Hey, your turn’s up!” yelled Sammy, who then cleared her throat. “Um, I mean...I would bring my phone, some writing utensils, and my notebook.”

“Oh, are you a writer?” Gwen asked, looking interested.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I, uh…” Sammy blushed, not usually one to talk a lot about herself, as Amy often made fun of her passions, her personality, her hobbies...just everything about her, actually. “I guess I dabble from time to time.”

“That’s so cool!” Gwen exclaimed. “You should show me some time! I can show you my drawings if you want, too.”

“Oh!” Sammy exclaimed in surprise. “I mean, um, yes, sure, definitely!”

“Well, if I were on a desert island, I wouldn’t need anything,” said Heather. “I’m just that good. I could survive entirely on my own.”

“Tough words for someone lying in Alejandro’s arms,” Courtney noted, smirking.

“Sorry some of us have boyfriends who don’t want to cheat on us,” Heather replied, wearing the same snarky smirk.

Alejandro cleared his throat. “I’d bring Heather, and since she’s such a good survivor she could provide for the two of us.” He planted a kiss on her forehead. “Isn’t that right, mi amor?”

**\----------------------------------------------------Confessional: Gwen---------------------------------------------**

She gags. “Any time we’re in the same room, I swear, that’s so gross!”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**\-----------------------------------------------Confessional: Courtney---------------------------------------------**

“If I quit now, can I have Total Drama pay for my therapy for seeing that?”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**\-----------------------------------------------Confessional: Trent---------------------------------------------------**

“Why did Heather go from cutthroat to...whatever that is?”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Suddenly, the clock hit zero, and no more people had fallen asleep. Everyone cheered, when Chris entered the room, yawning. “Good morning, campers!” he spoke. “Now, are you guys ready for part two of the challenge?”

Everyone’s eyes widened. No. No, this couldn’t be true. There was a part two?!  
“Ha! I’m kidding!” Chris explained, laughing heartily. “How many people are left? Let’s see…” He began counting. “That’s 8 Blues, and...9 Grizzlies! Grizzlies win again! Blues, get ready for tonight’s elimination ceremony!”

All of them groaned again, and Eva slammed her fist into the table. “Scott is dead!” she yelled. Everyone sighed, but nodded in agreement. This loss was Scott’s fault. Or was it…?

**\--------------------------------------------Confessional: DJ---------------------------------------------------------**

“I feel kinda like it’s my fault we lost the challenge...after all, if I told the truth, both Dawn and I would have been out, and it would have been a tie…” He sighs, putting his face in his hands. “But, well, Scott’s a bad guy, right?”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At the campfire, the Killer Blues sat on the stumps. Chris smirked. “Nice to see you all here again. Well, not nice for you, I guess, heh.”

“Just get on with it, McLean!” Eva yelled.

“Sheesh, tough crowd.” Chris let out a little chuckle. “The following campers are safe. Leshawna. Harold. Shawn. Geoff. Ella. B.” He tossed them all a marshmallow, which they all took happily. “Eva. Bridgette.” The last two left were DJ and Scott. DJ fiddled with his hands nervously, sure that he deserved elimination, but unsure if he’d get it. “DJ, you started a bit of controversy in the mess hall today. And Scott...you were as Scott-y as ever.” He sighed. “I had hopes for you, man. DJ.” He tossed the jock the last marshmallow.

“What?” asked Scott. “DJ lost us the challenge, and lied about it! And you’re all blaming me?” He shook his head. “I don’t want to be on a team with you anyway.” He walked to the end of the dock, and began his running start for the Leap of Shame. However, right as he reached the end of the dock, he slipped, and lost all control when he hit the trampoline, flying straight into the air with a loud “Ahhhhhhhhh!”

Chris chuckled. “Well, at least that was fun.”

**\-------------------------------------------------Confessional: Courtney-------------------------------------------**

“I was thinking about what Duncan said, about alliances and how important they are. And then I thought about our team, and I began to realize how doomed I was…” She sighs, holding her head in her hands. “Alejandro and Heather are an obvious no. Gwen said today was ‘a start’ but God knows what that means. Trent doesn’t like me, and that pretty much disconnects him from his little blonde harem. That leaves Topher, who is...an absolute dolt. He cites Chris as his life’s inspiration. That really only leaves me one option…”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Courtney walked out of the girls’ side of the cabin, and knocked on the other door. She wasn’t surprised to hear Duncan’s voice answer as he opened the door. “Princess?” he asked. “How lucky am I for you to-”

“Please don’t do a whole spiel, just…” She sighed. “This is already so embarrassing...I thought about your offer, and…”

“And?” Duncan asked.

“And...I want to take it.”

The camera returned to Chris who was standing on the dock, his hands pressed together. “Wow, what a place to leave off!” He laughed. “Interested in where this is going? Well, it seems like to find out, you’ll have to tune into next week’s episode of Total Drama Return!”

_ Elimination Order: Jo, Scott _

_ Votes _

_ Scott - 9 (Eva, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Ella, B, DJ, Leshawna, Harold) _

_ DJ - 1 (Scott) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? I apologize if the ending seemed kind of rushed, originally there was gonna be a part two to the challenge but I wrote so much already for part one that I felt a part two would be impractical. Anyway, thanks for reading and make sure to stay tuned for next week!


End file.
